In Love: Always and Forever
by schnrj
Summary: Its a Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover and I have no copyright over either. BellaxElijah, Klaus x Caroline, KolxDavina, Rebekah x Ivan, . p.s. Ivan is Bella's elder brother, Bella and Caroline are cousins and bella's surname is Montez and not Swan and she is a witch and a reaper. In the human world she is a rich investment banker.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Bella Montez and this is the story of my life.

Before I proceed I would like to take you back a few years.

I was 18 and I was what I believed to be madly in love only to discarded unceremoniously by Edward Cullen who believed himself to be a superior species.

It was after my 18th Birthday that my father Charlie died leaving behind a legacy. Montezs' were the founding family of Mystic Falls and I was supposed to uphold the family name and honour. But that's not it I was the world's most powerful witch and was not a servant of nature.

My beloved cousin in Mystic Falls Caroline had recently been turned to into a vampire and had almost been killed. It was fortunate that I arrived at time and saved her from the Salvatores using my magic and took her away with me.

I helped her control and accept her nature.

Soon I joined Investment Banking and now have an Investment Group of my own.

At 21 my life took a turn. I almost died in an accident and according to my family legends I am now a reaper, undefeatable and immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang at 4 a.m. and Bella shouted, "Wake up Caroline! We need to train."

Yes train, Bella and Caroline both go for a run and practise fighting every single day. Bella is now a natural fighter, undefeatable, thanks to the reaper gene. While collecting her thoughts Bella finished dressing up and headed downstairs as soon as she heard Caroline calling out her name.

As soon as she saw Bella she started her usual rant, "I mean seriously! Do we need to do this everyday. We're not getting fat so what's the point of running and who practises fight moves daily?"

When Bella gave her a look, Caroline continued, "What? I mean we could use a little more bed time. You can catch more sleep and kick more ass at the Wall Street and I can continue being awesome at Columbia and work at office later peacefully. Well, balancing college and work is tough."

To this Bella replied, "Exactly my point! Immortal or not, Life is stressful and our lifestyle is sedentary. This helps us stay sane. Above all, you're a baby vampire. You need to learn to defend yourself. And you know what I love most about this, we are able to catch a break and bond."

"Awwwwwwwww! I know you love me and I know you're right, but I'm not going to stop hoping," cooed Caroline.

"Alright! If you're done, care to move your fat ass?" Bella joked determined to get a reaction from Caroline. And yes, Caroline didn't disappoint her. "Excuse me! Just because you're size zero doesn't mean I'm fat" shrieked Caroline.

Bella said, raising her hands in surrender, "Kidding! Can we move now?"

After a while Caroline nodded and both the sister left the Mansion Bella had built for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I simply love Bella Elijah pairing and henceforth, finally decided to pen one down. I hope the readers like my attempt.**

 **Also, I would like to thank RJ1996 and tracybuie for their reviews.**

CHAPTER 2:

It was 7 am when Bella and Caroline came back. As soon as Caroline stepped inside the house, she dashed towards the tap that Bella had magically charmed to pour blood.

"Mmmm! I so needed this", exclaimed Caroline.

"Whatever, once you're done, wash the glass and for heaven's sake cook me breakfast. I'm starving", sighed Bella.

"hello! Not the maid! Do it yourself", shrieked Caroline.

"Awww! My Barbie, would you do the honour of cooking me breakfast", replied Bella.

"alright, now you got me. I'll make coffee and peanut butter sandwiches, but that's it", shot Caroline back.

"Great! I'll go get ready for work. And once you're done, get ready too. I'll drop you on my way" said Bella while heading upstairs.

After a hot shower Bella changed into her expensive designer clothes and put on her jewellery.

Caroline having already changed, gasped as soon as Bella entered the dining room and exclaimed, "God! I need to get into investment Banking. By the way you look stunning and elegant as always".

"Thanks Care Bear", said Bella.

After finishing their breakfast, Bella dropped Caroline at Columbia from where she was pursuing Journalism and drove away to her office headquarters in Times Square.

She was greeted by her Secretary Lee as soon as she stepped out of the elevators.

"Okay! What's the status of our takeover attempt" questioned Bella.

"yes, that's why I'm here, greeting you on the elevator. It's all done. Congratulations! The attorneys are here to cross the T's and dot the I's" replied Lee.

After signing the paperwork, Bella organised a meeting with the Board to restructure the company that they had just taken over and to congratulate everyone.

As soon as the Clock struck 11 pm, Bella headed home after a long and tiring day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would once again like to thank the readers for their sweet reviews. Keep Reading and do let me know what you think and what all you like to read. Thank you.**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

New York, the city that never sleeps, thought Bella as she drove back home in her Porsche Cayman. It had been three years since she had moved here. She thought about how her life had changed, from escaping a terrible mother and losing her father who had loved her unconditionally, from getting over an awful affair to becoming a powerful witch and eventually the undefeatable reaper. But what she loved the most was her new status as a Corporate Raider and her sweet perfectionist sister Caroline.

Well, as they say take the name of the devil and the devil appears. As soon as Bella parked her car in the garage, a more than usual cheerful Caroline leaped on her back and shouted in Bella's ear, "Guess what happened?"

"Well, you just attacked me and burst my ear drums. So if you know what's good for you, BACK THE HELL OFF NOW", growled Bella.

"OMG! What's wrong with you", replied Caroline. To which Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, you've had a long day and you are tired. But you won't believe it, I won!" shouted Caroline.

"What?" questioned Bella.

"I won! I'm going to L. A. for a week to host my very own chat show. I'm going to meet the some of the best journalists in the country and interview them. Yayyyyyy! I can't believe I'm actually going" said Caroline while tap dancing.

"Omg, wow, that's awesome Care, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! So when do u leave etc etc etc" said Bella while hugging Caroline.

"Well, I leave in a few hours" said Caroline.

"So we better start celebrating because I'm sure you've already packed" said Bella.

"Hahahaha! You know me so well" replied Caroline.

"So, how do you want to celebrate? Do you want to go the new Thai place? Or…" questioned Bella.

"Well, I've already ordered and have raided you liquor store for the best" answered Caroline.

"What? You raided my store. Well I'm just going to make an exception this one time" said Bella.

And they had a good time and soon it was time for Caroline's flight and Bella decided to drop her to the airport herself.

 **Next Chapter Bella meets Klaus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to Tweetz22, LunaEclipse94, traceybuie, RJ1996, Samantha and .7334.**

 **Also, I would like to address a question by Queen24824, Since Originals is a spin-off of the Vampire Diaries and not only that but a central character from the Vampire Diaries is one of the protagonists of the story, I preferred to keep it as Twilight and TVD crossover.**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Hugging Caroline goodbye, Bella asked" are you sure you've got everything? Clothes, Cash, Credit and Debit Cards? Are you completely sure you don't need anything else? And in case you do, give me a call I'll send it via post or mail. Okay?"

"Yes, Mom", replied Caroline.

"Don't you dare call me mom and just get on the goddamn plane" shot back Bella.

"Oohh. Feisty. Well in that case, should I get you something back or even better someone?" asked Caroline.

"Only if it's a package deal" joked Bella.

"So you're gonna cheat on your tall, dark and handsome soulmate, who by the way you're supposed to meet soon. OMG! What's wrong with women these days" mocked Caroline.

"Yup! I shouldn't have shared that particular legend with you" said Bella.

"Are you kidding me? No way! I think that's the best legend. In case you find him while I'm gone. CALL ME IMMEDIATELY" ordered Caroline.

"Fine! Fine!" said Bella.

"Oh Shit! I'm going to miss my plane! Bye! See you! Take care! And yes, I'll call you as soon as I land" shrieked Caroline.

"Bye!" said Bella.

Seeing Caroline disappear around the corner, Bella decided to have some breakfast before going to work.

As Bella ate her favourite Bagel at her favourite breakfast place, she heard a man with a heavy British accent as her, "May I please sit here, seeing as the rest of place is filled?"

Bella lifted her head to see the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

"Sure, it's not every day that you run into Niklaus Mikaelson after all" replied Bella.

Yes, Bella knew everything that was to know about the supernatural world.

"Well! Well! Well! Isn't this interesting" remarked Klaus.

"Oh! It's more than interesting" answered Bella.

"How so?" asked Klaus.

"You'll understand" said Bella.

"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else" said Klaus.

"Here's just fine" said Bella.

"Oh! So you are afraid that I'll kill you" smirked Klaus.

"Please! You'd be dead before you even attempt to do so" said Bella.

"How dare you." Started Klaus.

"Relax! I'm not gonna hurt you, especially when you have done nothing to hurt me. I'm not crazy, you know. I don't pick up fights unnecessarily, I just act in self-defence" said Bella cutting off Klaus.

"People start shaking in their boots at my mere name and yet, here you are, calm as the ocean" remarked Klaus

"Nik, you're not hurting me. You don't have the intention to hurt me and I'm not plotting against you, so why should I be afraid of you?" asked Bella.

"You're weird" concluded Klaus.

"So I have been told" said Bella smiling.

"And how do you know what exactly are my intentions? What are you? I can sense you are neither a vampire nor a werewolf. You can't be a witch as you aren't completely human and yet, I sense such power and energy emanating from you, something I've never felt before" said Klaus.

"Well, I am done with my breakfast and I have a meeting in precisely 20 minutes so I better leave. I think you'll have to do the guesswork. As to how I know of your intentions, well, I happen to know everything about you. And once again, before you go all paranoid, I don't want to bring any harm to you. Bye Nik, I believe I'll be seeing you soon. Have a nice day" said Bella.

"Good Bye" said Klaus.

Smiling, Bella paid up the bill and headed towards the exit, leaving Klaus with a million unanswered questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It had been two days since that surprise rendezvous with Klaus. Bella was returning from office when she noticed another car in her driveway and was surprised to see Klaus sitting on her porch.

"Well! Well! Look who decided to pay me a visit!" said Bella.

"And here I thought you would be asking be asking how did I find out where you live" joked Klaus.

"Oh please, I'm not an idiot. I know how this works. What I also know is that you found answers to some questions which raised a few more questions and that you have added those questions to your already existing extra-long list of questions" said Bella.

On hearing this Klaus burst out laughing.

"And what exactly are you going to do about this" asked Klaus.

"I'm going answer them" said Bella.

"You will?" asked Klaus in a surprised tone.

"It's only fair, I know everything about you, you should as well and above all, I'm an open book, though an interesting one" said Bella.

"Alright then my first question is" began Klaus.

"Hang on! This isn't something that's going to take a minute and I don't plan to spend my entire night on the porch, so do us a favour and come in" said Bella cutting off Klaus.

"You are inviting me in" asked Klaus in a shocked tone.

"I just did" replied Bella as it was something insignificant.

"Why" asked Klaus, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Relax, I haven't set a trap and I'm definitely not going to spend hours sitting on the porch" clarified Bella.

"All right then, thank you for your invitation. I humbly accept it" said Klaus while smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Well! I must say, you have a great taste" said Klaus looking at the interiors of Bella's mansion.

"Thank you! Please make yourself comfortable. And what would you like scotch, bourbon, whisky or blood and for the record I'm not offering myself as the source" said Bella.

"You have blood?" asked Klaus.

"Well! My sister is a vampire" said Bella.

"What?" said a startled Klaus.

"You know what, just let's talk over a bottle of Macallan 20" said Bella.

As Bella poured the drinks, Klaus said, "From what I've found out about you is that you are descended from a powerful witch bloodline and yet you are not just a witch from I've felt. Secondly, you are a corporate raider, a widely known fact. Thirdly, you have a cousin sister by the name of Caroline Forbes who is pursuing a course in Journalism at Columbia and as you said is a Vampire. Your father and your cousin's mother died in a car crash a few years ago. Now what I would like o know is the truth. How do you know me? What all do you know about me? And above all, what are you?"

"Well, that's a lot of questions" said Bella.

"Anyways, you're Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid who killed his mother once she placed a curse to lock your werewolf side. You and your siblings, are original vampires who can be killed only via white oak stake, and have spent a millennium running from your ad father who by the way is currently rotting in a cemetery in Charleston. You lost one sister in the old world and a brother in the new world and you have daggered all your siblings except Elijah, who you by the way admire and respect but will never admit. You are ready to do anything to reconcile with him except that you are scared. Which brings me to the next point, that you are not a bad person, just someone who has been wronged and tormented, well, this last point was my analysis of you. Hope you don't mind. As to how I know all about you, that's a part of reaper gift, which I am. I am also the most powerful witch the world has ever seen or will ever see. As a reaper I have many additional powers and perks, for e.g., I am immortal and unbeatable and cannot be killed by anything. Above all, I would like to be your friend as said earlier you're a nice guy, and what you value most is loyalty, just like me. So, how's that for truth?" Bella asked an open-mouthed Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

**I sincerely apologise for the delay. I am in law school and I had project submissions and now internals.**

 **However, I hope you enjoy and I'll be updating again in a day or two.**

 **Thank you.**

Chapter 8

"Well! I'm going to admit I am surprised and shocked. You have answered all questions truthfully from what I can infer. But most importantly, you know all of my deepest darkest secrets and sins, and yet you are here, not detesting me instead extending a hand of friendship. Why?" asked Klaus.

"Because you did what you had to in order to survive. Al your human life you were abused by your father, you were kept away from your true nature and then thrust into a new world without any choice. All your life you have been on run, forced to watch over your shoulder constantly. But no matter what, you have protected your family, even from themselves. You have loved them enough to let them hate you. And I'm not saying anything out of pity but out of respect. Love, loyalty, family, fierceness. This is something I respect" replied Bella.

"Are you sure you're a corporate raider and not an agony aunt?" joked Klaus.

"Hahahhahah! I assure you Nik, I am very much an investment banker" said Bella.

"Well, if that offer of friendship is still on the table, I think I would to take a shot at it" stated Klaus.

"So soon? I thought Niklaus Mikaelson didn't trust anyone?" questioned Bella.

"Well, I sense you're not a liar or a cheater, and, my gut has served me well for a thousand years. So, what about the offer" said Klaus.

"I would love for us to be friends" said Bella.

"One thing, Bella, betrayal is something I don't take lightly" pointed out Klaus.

"Neither do I" said Bella.

"So how about a toast to being friends?" asked Klaus.

"I believe that is in order" said Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The next morning as Bella was getting ready for office, she received a call from Caroline.

"Hey, Care. How's it going" asked Bella.

"Bellsie, you have no idea how amazing it is here. I got to meet and interview so many celebrities. I got to know some of the great TV show hosts personally and cherry on the top- I won 'Best Student Journalist'" said Caroline.

"OMG! That's amazing Care. Congratulations! And we are so going to celebrate your win when you're back. I mean, this is great. I am so proud of you and so happy for you. By the way, when are you coming back?" asked Bella.

"oh! About that, apart from cash prize, my stay has been extended for a week as I have been offered a crash course in photography" said Caroline.

"Oh my! You're on a roll girl" said Bella.

"Haha! Okay! I'll call you later tonight. Got to go" said Caroline before cutting the call.

As Bella, with a smile on her face, walked towards the kitchen, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. As she opened the door, she was met by a smiling Klaus.

"Smiling away to glory. I wonder why" said Klaus seeing the smile plastered on Bella's face.

"I could say the same about you. And come in and join me for breakfast" replied Bella.

"Thank you! But what has got you smiling so brightly?" asked Klaus.

"Well! I just got off the phone with my sister. She has won the journalism contest in L.A. and has been declared Best Student Journalist. Now what about you?" asked Bella.

"Can't I just smile because it's a beautiful morning and I that I have a new friend?" asked Klaus.

"Sure, you can, but that's not the reason. So before I start reading your mind, why don't you go ahead and tell me the real reason" said Bella.

"Feisty, I like it. So, the thing is, I have decided to get my dear big brother back and I need your help" said Klaus.

"Ha! Why the sudden urge to reunite with your brother? Not that anything is wrong with it" asked Bella.

"Actually, after having a heart to heart with you, I have decided that I want my brother back, then my family and that I want to put an end to Mikael problem for once and for all. And then happily wait for the birth of the next Petrova Doppelgänger" said Klaus.

"Actually, you don't have to wait for the Doppelgänger. She is alive and kicking in Mystic Falls, you know, our home town" said Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

"I beg your pardon" asked an appalled Klaus.

"The doppelgänger is alive and kicking in Mystic Falls. Her name is Elena Gilbert and she has two boy toys aka Salvatore brothers. A Bennett witch is her best friend/lackey and they are currently protecting her from Katherine" said Bella.

"I need a drink" said Klaus.

"Nik, it's 7 a.m." said Bella.

"Well, that was hell lot of information. More than what I've received in this bloody century" said Klaus at which Bella laughed.

"Can you stop laughing? You drop a grenade and expect me not to be shocked? By the way is this your reaper know-it-all thing or..?" asked Klaus.

"I think I told you, Caroline and I, we are the descendants of Mystic Falls founding families. Anyways, a few years back, when I went back there for Caroline, that's when I discovered all this. Caroline was turned by elder Salvatore's blood and killed by Katherine, as a part of some game plan. Just before the elder Salvatore was about to kill Caroline again, I rescued her. I was just a witch back then" said Bella.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to add? Another information packed bomb you'd like to drop?" asked Klaus.

"Jesus! What are you being so nasty about? I just gave you a hell lot of helpful information" said Bella.

"Exactly, A hell lot" said Klaus.

After sharing a look, they both started laughing.

"Bella, you're amazing, but can give me some hint next time before dropping off grenades?" said Klaus.

"Will keep that in mind" replied Bella.

"Now, the question is, what are you going to do next?" asked Bella.

"I'm going to get my big brother back" exclaimed Klaus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

CHAPTER 11

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? Do you know where he is? And how would he react on seeing you? Won't he attack you? Wouldn't he think you have ulterior motives?" asked Bella.

"You know you really inspire confidence" exclaimed Klaus.

"I'm just asking a question. It's not a sin" said Bella.

"A question?" asked Klaus.

"Well! A few questions" replied Bella.

"Are you going to answer me or leave me hanging?" asked Bella.

"I was hoping you would have some answers for me. After all you are the supernatural encyclopaedia" said Klaus.

"Come on! For your friend" said Klaus as Bella was giving him The Look.

"Elijah is in New York- Le Parker Meridian" said Bella.

"Do you have a plan on how to approach him or that's my job too. Or maybe I" stopped Bella suddenly.

"Bella?" asked Klaus.

"Holy shit! Someone is waking up Mikael- your stepdad" said Bella.

"Please tell me this is some disgusting joke" said a shocked and scared Klaus.

"Do you really think I'd stoop this low?" asked Bella

"Bella you know everything. He's going to come after me. He's never going to let me be happy. It's been a thousand years. I have lived in fear of Mikael for a thousand years. That man, that monster has destroyed everything good in my life" said Klaus.

"Then we put an end to this-once and forever" said Bella.

"What do you mean?" asked Klaus.

"Let's kill him. Let's put him down" said Bella.

"Bella, Mikael is stronger than me. He has chased me for a thousand years. I don't, I won't say this often, I know we've known each other for a few days, but you are somebody that I care about and I am not ready to lose you" said Klaus.

"Nik! Nothing is going to happen! I'm immortal, remember?" said Bella gently.

"I know, but still" said Klaus.

"This cycle needs to end. And if I can't stand with you now, what goddamn friend am I?" said Bella.

"I'm assuming you have a plan" said Klaus.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

"But who woke Mikael up?" asked Klaus.

"Katherine, in order to prevent you from coming after her. Apparently, Elijah has found her and the latest doppelgänger and has already had a not-so-successful run in with them. But they are not the problem right now. Katherine has been driven out of commission by Mikael himself and as for Elijah, I'll cast a spell so that he cannot track you down. Now, let's focus on Mikael, then we'll get your big brother back. Cool?" said Bella.

"I have no idea how to thank you for all the stuff you're doing for me. No one has ever done anything for me without wanting something in return" said Klaus.

"Hey! Don't get mushy on me. We're friends and this what friends do- stand with each other in times of trouble. And if you're really worried about thanking me, well, you're a thousand years old. Maybe you can thank me some really good stuff from your wine cellar after we kick Mikael's ass. What say?" said Bella.

"I like it. Anyways what are we going to do about Mikael?" asked Klaus.

"I say, it's time to close the book. Instead of him coming after you, we go after him. I know you want to kill him. I have a better idea. I have a weapon that works just like those daggers you have, except, when daggered with a weapon of my creation, Mikael will be writhing in constant pain and agony. He'll be in desiccated form, unable to act, but in constant agony. Then we can put his body in a coffin and spell it shut, just like the way you have done with your mother. What do you think?" asked Bella.

"I think I love your evil version. Let's Mikael a taste of his own medicine. He truly deserves to rot in hell for what he has done to me. What I love more is that get to create his own personal hell" smirked Klaus.

"Great! Then let me cast the spell on Elijah and locate Mikael, and then, we can get going" said Bella.

-Page Break-

"So, Mikael is still in Charleston, nursing himself back to health. Spell has been cast and Elijah can't find us and here, is the weapon" said Bella as she got in Klaus' car.

After Klaus closed Bella's door, he got in the driver's seat.

"So this weapon is your creation?" asked Klaus.

"Yep, and can we please save the small talk for later. I want to get over with this fast, I have a deal to close" said Bella.

"Okay, but we need to catch a plane and all, so how exactly do you plan on closing the deal today?" enquired Klaus.

"woah, woah, woah! Did you really think that we are going to the airport to catch a plane?" fired Bella.

"Oh yeah! Then what exactly are doing in the car and more importantly how do you plan to get us there?" fired back Klaus.

Suddenly, everything went dark and when it became bright again, Klaus and Bella found themselves staring at a sign saying "Charleston".

Klaus looked at the sign and then at Bella with an open mouth and he repeated this twice or thrice.

"What?" asked Bella.

"You… us…. Here… wait….How" said a confused Klaus at which Bella laughed hysterically.

"Mighty Klaus at a loss for words. Something we don't get to see daily" said Bella, while Klaus collected himself and glared playfully at Bella.

"Okay, like I said I don't have time, I need to close a deal. Henceforth, I teleported us. And as for the car, it's to get us from one point to another. I don't exactly plan on running around the city. Now if you're done with the question, MOVE" said Bella.

"Yeah! You kidnap me, teleport me and now shout at me. I have killed people for just staring at me" fired Klaus.

"A. I did not kidnap you, you came willingly. B. We are doing this to help you. C. I teleported us to speed up the process. D. I am immortal. E. Don't you ever threaten me. I am stronger than you. F. I thought we were friends and that gives me every right to shout at you especially when you're out of bounds or acting dumb" fired back Bella.

"Sorry" muttered Klaus.

"Excuse me?" smirked Bella.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have threatened you when all you're doing is helping me. And for God's sake stop smirking and don't recount my apology to anyone, I have a reputation to maintain" said Klaus.

"Got it bro" said Bella.

"Now start driving. Mikael is at the pub round the corner." Said Bella as Klaus started the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to sincerely apologise for the delay. However, My finals are over and I can post frequently. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and appreciating it.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

"What would you like?" asked the Bartender.

"Whisky" said Mikael

Serving him the drink, the bartender said "drinking early in the morning, what's your story and by the way, you look new, never seen you around here before".

"Oh well! I just woke up from a coffin and nursed myself back to health. After all, I do need to kill the bastard. Can't rest in peace till then. Can I?" said Mikael.

Saying this Mikael fed on the bartender and just as he finished draining her, he heard the voice of the very person who he wanted to kill.

"Feeding from humans? What happened to the Vampire who hunter other vampires? Did those years in coffin change you? Maybe I should have put you in the coffin 900 years ago and saved myself all the trouble. Nevertheless, I'll complete the task." Said Klaus.

Laughing Mikael turned around and said "You've got some nerve boy! Have you finally accepted your fate? Sick of your disgusting life that you have come to me, to beg of me, to end your miserable life?" said Mikael.

"I see! Your father is touched in his head" said Bella.

"Now who are you? Is she one of your compelled toys to keep you company. Well, doesn't matter I'll have her for myself once I end you" said Mikael.

Enraged, Klaus said "Touch her and I'll tear you into a thousand pieces".

"Calm down Nik! I am Bella Montez and I am his friend Mikael. I am the Reaper who can end your sick miserable life by the flick of her fingers" said Bella.

As realisation dawned on Mikael, he turned towards Klaus and said "you'll always be a weakling. Hiding behind others and running. You could never fight like a man".

"Actually, I no longer crave your appreciation. I don't want to live by your definition of man. You are nothing but a monster. And I am going to do what I should have done a thousand years ago" saying this, Klaus sped towards Mikael and staked him with the weapon Bella had offered him.

-Page Break-

"If you're done admiring you handwork and done basking in glory, can I offer you a round of applause so at least you get your ass moving. I told you I don't have all day" joked Bella.

"I am free Bella. I can literally feel it. This man tortured me, beat me, made me question myself and my life, took everything I loved away from me and now, as he lies at my feet, I realise he is nothing, his appreciation means nothing. He was nothing but a monster who ruined me but I will not let him ruin my future. I have closed not only a chapter but a book. And from now on, it's going to be a fresh start" said Klaus.

Hearing all this Bella hugged Klaus. Shocked by the gesture, yet, Klaus returned the hug and wept. He let it all out.

After sometime as Klaus felt better, he muttered in Bella's ears, "don't you dare recount this hug and all to someone".

On hearing this, Bella laughed and said, "Now as you're back to being you. Shall we dump his body in the car and go back home. I told you I have to close a deal" said Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

"I think I'll stay in your office while you close the deal and once you're done we'll go back home together, as it is I have nothing special planned for today" said Klaus.

"Oh my god! First my house, now my office. I really need to move and not make friends" joked Bella.

"Shut up" said Klaus annoyed.

"Kidding brother! You need to relax. But don't make this an everyday affair. I have to work at the office and I cannot do that and stop you from killing someone just because they annoyed you" said Bella while laughing, to which Klaus replied by rolling his eyes.

"OMG" exclaimed Bella.

"What now" said Klaus as he slammed the brakes?

"I need to cloak Mikael's body. I don't want to go to jail because some asshole's corpse was found in my office parking" said Bella.

"BELLAAAAAA!" shouted Klaus.

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL AND I HAVE THIS RULE, SUPERNATURAL HERE AND BUSINESS THERE" Bella shouted back.

"WELL! THEN DON'T BLOODY OVERREACT" shouted Klaus.

"WELL! THEN DON'T SHOUT AT ME" shouted back Bella.

Then just like that they looked at each other and started laughing.

-Page Break-

"I must say you have an amazing office building, at a prime location, wonderful office and an excellent view" said Klaus.

"Thank you so much! Well, I have worked my ass off to earn it" said Bella.

"Anyways, I'm heading over to the conference room. Feel free to raid my liquor as long as you replace it from your 1000 year old cellar aka "Nik's best stuff"", said Bella.

"Why don't to you go and close the bloody deal Ms. Corporate Raider" said Klaus annoyed.

After 4 hours, Bella entered her office again

"Deal's closed, I just added a few more million dollars to my side of the ledger, everybody is happy, now let's go home" said Bella joyfully.

"So you slammed everybody" asked Klaus?

"Oh! I slammed everybody" said Bella, which caused Klaus to laugh.

While Klaus was driving back, Bella received a call from Caroline.

"Hi Barbie" greeted Bella.

"HELLOOOOO BELLSIEEEE" shrieked Caroline which caused Bella to move the phone away.

"What the Hell Care, I am not deaf" said Bella.

"I know that! Anyways, Bella, L.A. is awesome. I love this photography course. And I miss you" said Caroline in one breath.

"I miss you too hon! Though I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, you're learning a lot, and above all, you're happy" said Bella.

"I knowwww. Anyways, I gotta go. TTYL. Bye! Love you" said Caroline.

"Bye! Love you too!" said Bella.

"You really love her and care for her don't you" asked Klaus?

"I do" replied Bella with misty eyes as they pulled up into Klaus' driveway.

As they unloaded Mikael's body, both of them became alert as they heard movement and realised who was behind them.

"Niklaus" said the man which sent chills down Klaus' back as he was hearing that voice after ages.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Big Brother" said Niklaus slowly turning around.

As both the brothers continued to stare at each other, Bella said, "Ah! Elijah Mikaelson, brother number 2", which caught Elijah's attention.

"My sincere apologies, where are my manners? Greetings Madame-" stopped Elijah mid-sentence.

"Bella Montez" said Bella offering her hand which Elijah kissed.

Turning towards Niklaus, Elijah said, "It's been a long time brother. What a coincidence to run into you here, after all this time".

"Skip it! We both know this is not a coincidence" replied Niklaus.

"Of course, it isn't. Though-" once again Elijah stopped mid- sentence, his eyes falling on Mikael's desiccated body. "What is this?" asked Elijah with his eyes widening with shock.

"I believe this will take long and the appropriate place for this conversation is indoors. So shall we?" asked Bella looking at both the brothers.

"Bella, I don't think I'm ready to invite him in just yet" said Niklaus.

"Shut up Nik! This morning you were crying about getting your big brother back and now that he is at your doorstep, you're acting as he is your enemy" said Bella.

"A. I wasn't crying. B.-" started Niklaus.

"bahbahabahabah" interrupted Bella putting her fingers in her ears and acting as if she couldn't hear Niklaus.

"Oh! That's a lovely argument. I wonder how you became such a successful investment banker" said Klaus.

"Please, I'm awesome" answered Bella.

As Niklaus and Bella continued with their banter, Elijah was watching them as if a tennis match was going on. He wondered what had gotten into Klaus, how he had changed so much and he wondered about this mysterious, fierce, beautiful, angelic girl and how she was not afraid of Niklaus.

As questions were raising their heads inside Elijah's mind, Bella turned around and said, "Ignore him! Let's go inside and talk. But if you even think about hurting him, you'll have to suffer my wrath" warned Bella.

"Excuse me-"said Elijah, angry at being threatened.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Before you boast about who you are, let me tell you who I am. I am Bella Montez, the most powerful witch and the only reaper, immortal and invincible. And I am a friend of your brother, so I suggest you watch your actions and thoughts" interrupted Bella. As realisation dawned on Elijah about Bella's identity, he took a step backward and licked his lips with fear and apprehension.

Klaus was smirking on watching this exchange between Bella and Elijah and was happy on seeing the fierceness with which Bella defended him.

"Seeing as the pleasantries are out of the way, shall we?" said Niklaus gesturing towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

"So Elijah, why exactly are you here" asked Niklaus as all three comfortably seated themselves in Klaus' living room with a glass of scotch in their hands.

"Actually, I would prefer if you could explain "the Mikael" business first" said Elijah.

"Elijah, it doesn't work that way. You, came to me" pointed out Klaus.

"Nik is right" said Bella.

"Very well. My warlocks, a family member of theirs works for you. I had given them my word that I would get back their member In exchange for their services, so here I am" said Elijah.

"But that's not it" said Niklaus, "I want to know, the exact reason why you are here, the warlock business is just an additional benefit."

"I assure you Niklaus-" said Elijah.

"I think Bella warned you. And now let me make myself clear. Let's not lie to each other. So brother, why are you here exactly" interrupted Niklaus.

As Elijah held his tongue, Niklaus continued, "You for one cannot find your words today, so let me drop some hints and why don't you build upon it. Let's see, new doppelgänger, Katerina, Salvatores and am I missing something else Bella? Oh yes, your humiliating defeat" said Niklaus. This revelation shocked Elijah.

"Don't be a dick Nik" said Bella.

"How did you know" asked Elijah.

"I'll take this one" Said Bella. "He knows all this because of me. Yes, I'm a know it all. I can also tell what you are you thinking, etc. And henceforth, I recommend you tell the truth before I read your mind, and I'm not being rude though all evidence to the contrary. I'm just watching out for my friend. Listen, Elijah, we are trying to fix what's broken and the only way to do that is by being honest" added Bella.

As Elijah stared at Bella in admiration, he said "Very well then. I presume Ms. Montez you're aware of our entire history so I'll continue from when we parted ways that night in New Orleans. After I led father elsewhere, I started searching for you. Around sometime in 1930's I heard that you had daggered Rebekah and disposed of her body along with the bodies of our other siblings in the ocean. You can well imagine my fury. That's when I had decided that I will not rest until I've ended you. So over the years, I've built alliances, placing my eyes and ears everywhere. It was of recently, that I had discovered the existence of the latest doppelgänger and though you know all about the fiasco, I'll still tell you all about it. I received a message from Rose Marie, that she had something to offer in exchange for her freedom. I accepted the invitation. Imagine my surprise when I reached there, Trevor was there, though I've executed. Then I met the human doppelgänger. I compelled her and I learnt about Katerina. She is currently locked up in a cave in Mystic Falls and above all, of the moonstone. I know its precise location. Then as I was about to take her with me for safe keeping, out of nowhere I was attacked by the infamous Salvatore brothers and one of them ended up staking me. They left me there thinking I was dead. Rose Marie has died of a wolf bite. It was when I heard the rumour of Mikael and that of our siblings not being lost, that I decided to find you and see if it were true."


	18. Chapter 18

**Firstly I would like to thank all the readers for reading my fanfic. I'm loving the response.**

 **A special thanks to .7334, tinkermist99, NatalieLynn, Traceybuie, ellaryne, Beuty6, eschoenh, Beachgirl114, lonetigar20, tinkerbear10, MoonGoddess00, Jello King, bookobsessive816. You all have been constantly reviewing and I always enjoy reading your comments. Thank you so much.**

 **Also I have the tendency to eat words while writing so please excuse that.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 17

Niklaus looked at Bella for assurance and in return Bella nodded, confirming it was true.

"Alright. My turn now. Our siblings are absolutely safe, daggered but safe. I always carry them around with me. I can never even in my wildest dream imagine about putting them in danger's way. When you didn't catch up with us, Rebekah and I, we prayed and hoped that you were alive and well and someday we would see you in a club or a road side café. In 1920's, we met with a Salvatore in Chicago. He was known as Ripper. Rebekah fell for him and soon Mikael caught up on us. Well, Rebekah being Rebekah refused to let go of him so I daggered her and escaped. Then, I started this rumour of dumping their bodies at the bottom of the ocean in the hope that some of our enemies might back off. After a few years, I heard that you had turned against me. No matter, I was relieved you were alive" said Niklaus.

"You know what! You brothers catch up. I'm leaving. After all, I have to go to work tomorrow" said Bella.

"You can stay, my lady. You are very much welcome to be a part of this conversation" said Niklaus.

"Yes, Bella. Stay. For once I agree with my brother" said Niklaus.

"Nah. I'm going. By the way thank you" said Bella getting up.

"Alright. Good Night. Drop by tomorrow. We need to seal away Mikael's body anyway" said Niklaus.

"Sure" said Bella grabbing her coat and making her way towards the door.

"It's okay. You carry on. I can show myself out" said Bella to Elijah, who had got up to escort her.

"Please, my lady. It is no trouble let me assure you" said Elijah.

In the background Niklaus huffed and rolled his eyes to which Bella replied, "Chivalry isn't dead. Learn, you asshole".

"The feminist in me disagrees" replied Niklaus.

"Right" said Bella.

At the door, Elijah kissed Bella's hand and bid her good night. Before leaving, Bella added "Give him a chance. He really wants to make amends", to which Elijah nodded.

After bidding Bella goodbye, Elijah returned to the living room.

"How exactly did you meet Ms. Montez" asked Elijah.

"Met her at a breakfast place. She caught me off guard. Knew everything about me. Soon we bonded" answered Niklaus.

"So your relation with her is of…" continued Elijah.

"Well, we've know each other for a few days. But she is close. Best friend. Even a sister perhaps. Why are you asking though" asked Niklaus.

"Curiosity" said Elijah.

Which caused Niklaus to laugh and Elijah to raise his eyebrows in response.

"Yes, Niklaus. What is so funny" asked Elijah.

"You were never the one to resist a pretty face" said Niklaus. His expression and tone changed and he added menacingly, "But if you ever hurt her, I will torture you in ways you cannot fathom".

"Please, Niklaus. How can you even think so low of me" said Elijah.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

"Moving on. Well, I've put an end to Mikael. The weapon with which I've staked him, is one of Bella's own creation. He's going to feel pain like nothing he's ever felt before, he is going to be in constant agony, which gives me immense pleasure, but he will be unable to move, respond or act" said Niklaus.

"A wonderful creation. Congratulations brother on putting on end to that monster who tormented us for a millennium" toasted Elijah.

"Elijah, why are you here exactly? What do you want from me" asked Niklaus.

Elijah waited for a few moments, took a few sips of drink before he responded.

"Niklaus, I was full of hatred towards when I heard what you had done to our siblings. All I wanted was to hurt you. It's a good thing that I checked before acting or I would have done something that I would have regretted all my life. And surviving such guilt and agony for someone who cannot die is, well…." sighed Elijah.

And when Niklaus did not respond, Elijah continued, "After seeing this change in you, brother, knowing that our siblings are alive and the threat of Mikael is no longer hanging over us. Let bygones be bygones brother. There is no longer any misunderstanding. Let's be a family. Let's build a home where we can stay. Always and Forever" said Elijah.

After a few moments, Niklaus said "Elijah, I'm truly sorry for my past actions and behaviour. I want nothing more than to be family again. But there is something I want to say and I want you remember our vow. This is something about our mother".

"If you're referring to the fact that you killed our mother, I know that. Aurora told me, when I compelled her to stay away from you. Yes, Niklaus, I compelled her to stay away from you, because she was mad and all she and her brother would have done was destroy you and break you. So I acted to protect you and I'm not sorry for that. And as for mother, it was a good thing you ended her. Because when I now think, I believe she might have been a monster just like Mikael if not worse" said Elijah.

"And there is nothing to forgive about the Aurora business. She was a lunatic and she would have torn our family apart. Well, now that we are on the same page. What say, brother? Move in with me. This can be our new family home with an additional benefit for you, Bella is our neighbour" said Niklaus cheekily.

"I'm going to ignore the last part. And yes, Niklaus, I would love to move in and start afresh. I'll return tomorrow with my belongings" said Elijah.

"Good Night Brother" said Niklaus.

"Good Night Niklaus" said Elijah.

"Who the hell is calling at this godly hour" groaned Bella as she woke up because her phone was vibrating non-stop.

"Hello?" said Bella, annoyed.

"HELOOO!" answered back Caroline.

"Oh my god! Caroline why the hell are you calling at this time and for once can you not shout" groaned Bella.

"You are sleeping? Then why the hell do you make me get up at 4 to practise. You know what, Skip it" said Caroline.

"Why are you calling right now" said Bella.

"You're so rude. Anyways, I'll be back in 3 days. See you. And call me when you're more receptive" said Caroline before ending the call.

Bella went back to sleep, however, after few moments of fidgeting she gave up and went to shower. She decided on leaving early for work.

As she stepped out of her house, she saw Klaus wandering and called out, "which poor soul should be feeling sorry that they ever crossed paths with you?"

On hearing the voice Klaus turned around and responded, "Meaning"?

"I figured that your morning wandering was more of hunting, so I repeat, which poor soul should be feeling sorry that they ever crossed paths with you?" answered Bella.

Laughing Klaus said, "Oh my dearest Bella, can't I just be enjoying the morning?" As Bella raised her eyebrows, he added, "Believe me, I'm just walking. By the way, it's five in the morning and you're leaving for work?"

"Well, Caroline called and woke me up and since I couldn't go back to sleep, I thought I might as well leave early" said Bella. Klaus made a disgusted expression to which Bella said "What"?

"Just because you couldn't sleep you're leaving for work? And people say I need to get a life" huffed Klaus. "Well, why don't you come and join me for an early breakfast?"

"I don't want to have blood for breakfast" said Bella

"I'm not offering blood" answered Niklaus.

"You have something other than blood?" asked Bella

"Come and see for yourself love" said Klaus.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

As they entered Klaus' home, Klaus said "make yourself comfortable, I'll cook something".

"You can cook?" asked Bella.

"You seem surprised love" said Klaus.

"You need to ask" said Bella.

"You've got a point. But I can cook. In fact, I might be the best Chef ever" smirked Klaus.

"Why don't you open Niklaus School of Gloating" said Bella.

"You can be the co-founder" shot back Klaus.

"Point well made. Anyways, let me seal away Mikael's body, which is where by the way?" asked Bella.

"In the living room, in a coffin" said Niklaus.

"You keep corpses and coffins in your living room? I always thought the authors had it wrong, but I guess not" said Bella at which Klaus just laughed.

After a while Bella came and said, "All done, now you can store him someplace appropriate like throwing it down a 1000 feet deep hole".

"I think I'm going to keep him in the basement with Mother Dearest, secondly, might come in handy to save me from the wrath of my siblings when I wake them up" said Niklaus.

"I thought you were going to use Elijah as your shield" asked Bella.

"I'll also need some evidence. My siblings are worse than me. If you think I'm lunatic, I don't know how you'll describe them" said Klaus.

"What a lovely Family" said Bella, (sarcastically).

"Original Family, after all" said Niklaus.

"Anyways what's for breakfast" asked Bella.

"Tea, toast with marmalade, freshly baked cookies, baked potatoes, fresh fruits, sprouts, pancakes and cheese grill" said Klaus.

"Wow, I'm officially hungry and the best part, because of this reaper thing I don't have to worry about calories so why don't you make delicacies for lunch and I'll stop by" said Bella.

"I'd love to" said Klaus, serving Bella breakfast. "Now, that we have some time and you already know everything about me, so how about we talk about you?" said Klaus.

"Shoot" answered Bella.

"Are you in a relationship and what about your past relationships" asked Klaus, as he saw Bella stiffen, he quickly added, "You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable".

"No, it's okay" said Bella. She told Niklaus all about the disastrous relationship with Edward and how being friends with Jacob healed her. She also told him how Jacob wanted more and when Bella said No, how badly he took it due to which Bella had to leave Forks.

"When would you like their heads on a silver platter?" asked Klaus shaking with anger.

"Relax, Nik. I'm past it. These incidents made me stronger, they woke the dragon in me and made me work harder to get me where I am today. And Success is the best Revenge. While they're all sulking in some third tier place, hopefully, I'm happy and successful" said Bella.

"Don't mind but a cold-one?" said Klaus which made Bella laugh.

"Anyways since then, I've not been in a serious relationship, just with guys here and there, though I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, one more thing, I don't actually have the time nor do I see the need to be in a serious relationship, currently" continued Bella.

"Currently?" said Klaus.

"See I'm not against having a serious relationship, in fact let me tell you, according my family legends there's something about soul-mates etc" said Bella, "Can you believe that?" said Bella.

"I'm an original vampire, you're witch/reaper, I'd say anything is possible" said Klaus. They both shared a look and burst out laughing.

"By the way, how did it go with your brother last night and where is he?" asked Bella.

"Oh! Yes, about that. We've told each other the worst secrets that we had kept to ourselves for a thousand years. So you can say we bonded last night. He is going to move in here and then, I'm going to wake our siblings up" said Klaus.

"Alright, then, I'm going to office, you brothers have fun. By the way, how about dinner tonight? You, me and Elijah?" asked Bella.

"Of course, where and when?" said Klaus.

"Around 8, I'll text you the place" said Bella.

"Alright, have a great day" said Klaus.

After a few hours since Bella had left, Elijah arrived along the movers who carried his stuff to move into Klaus' home.

"Elijah, Bella proposed we all go out for dinner tonight some place she'll be making reservations for, would you like to join us?" asked Klaus.

"Of course" said Elijah.

"What would you like to do during the day?" asked Niklaus.

"After I finish putting away my belongings, I say we can shop for our siblings and have catch up while having lunch" suggested Elijah.

"Very well" said Klaus.

"Hi" said Bella as she said greeted outside an expensive 5 star restaurant.

"Hi Bella" said Klaus.

"Hello Ms. Montez" said Elijah.

"It's Bella" said Bella.

"Well, judging by the appearance of this lace, did you make restaurant, did you make reservations or should I compel someone" asked Niklaus?

"I don't know Klaus. One ought to make reservations for this place months before they can eat at this place. But does this apply to the owner?" asked Bella in return.

"You own this place, Bella?" asked Elijah.

"I do. Now we can stand here and wonder and question or we could go inside" said Bella.

"Yes, please. Let's go inside before I grow irritated" said Niklaus.

"You're always irritated" remarked Bella.

"I'm not" shot Klaus.

"You are. Back me up Elijah!" said Bella, poking Elijah on the arm.

"I'm afraid I agree with Bella, Niklaus" said Elijah.

"So much for personal growth. Anyways, I was under the impression we're here for dinner and not to criticize me" said Niklaus.

"What's wrong with a side benefit" said Bella which caused Elijah to chuckle.

"Shut up! Both of you" said Klaus, annoyed.

"Let's shut up Elijah, I don't want to explain to Caroline how her favourite restaurant got destroyed, if you know what I mean" said Bella, and Elijah nodded and put a finger to his lips, while Klaus huffed and stormed into the restaurant.

While they waited for their order to be served, Elijah asked Bella, "whose Caroline?"

"Oh! She's my sister, actually cousin but I've always loved her like my own. She's my only family left and well, I'm the only family she's got" said Bella.

"I'm sorry for your and her parents" said Elijah politely.

"Don't be. My father and her mother were siblings, died together in a car crash but at least they were happy. My mom, I hate her, she's a bitch and only wants my money, any way she's dead to me and Caroline's father is dead to her. He tried to fix her vampire nature by torturing and tormenting her" said Bella.

On seeing the looks on Klaus' and Elijah's faces, she added "what? You guys thought only you had parent issues? Join the club".

"Your sister's a vampire" asked Elijah, trying to change the topic.

"I'll fill you up on her and her family history later tonight Elijah. Let's just enjoy the dinner" said Klaus.

"Thank you Klaus. And Elijah, in case you have questions once he's done explaining, feel free to ask me and in case you believe is bullshitting, cross check with me" said Bella.

"And we're back to criticizing me. And people wonder why I kill" said Klaus.

"Alright, we've picked on you enough for tonight" said Bella.

"By the way, what did you guys today?" asked Bella.

"Well, big brother here moved in with me and took the room with the best view, then we went shopping to pick out clothes etc for our siblings, who we plan on waking tomorrow and we also had lunch together" said Klaus.

"Productive enough. So what do you think your siblings will do when they wake up?" asked Bella.

"Meaning?" asked Klaus.

"Beat you, string you up or…." said Bella.

"Oh! No doubt they'll be angry. Trust me when I say they are lunatic. I mean I don't care about Finn, its Kol and Rebekah. They are plain mad. If you think I'm bonkers then you better watch for those two. Anyways, Elijah here, will calm them down, explain to them everything and when they are all sweet and dolled up, I'll enter with a lovely apology and handsome gifts" said Klaus.

"A lovely plan. And where will you be hiding while Elijah does all the hard work?" asked Bella.

"Your place will serve as the perfect sanctuary. They can't enter while I'll be close enough to keep an eye on everything" said Klaus, smirking.

"I think not Nik" said Bella wiping the smirk off Klaus' face.

"What" asked Klaus?

"I don't think you'll use my place as a hideout" clarified Bella.

"Bella, you can't do this to me" said Klaus.

"Oh! I can do anything I want" said Bella. Seeing the look on Klaus' face Bella started laughing and continued "I'm kidding, you're welcome to hide. And since its Sunday tomorrow, I don't think I'll be going to office tomorrow".

"You don't think? Are you implying you work on Sunday's too?" asked Klaus

"See Klaus, I've worked really hard to get where I am. It's been a few years only so I just can't let things run on their own. Plus, I love what I do. I only take Sundays off when Caroline insists and by insist I mean, she threatens me" said Bella.

"Ms. Montez, I mean, Bella, tell us about your sister, I mean if you have no problem" said Elijah.

"Of course, Elijah. She used to live in Mystic Falls. She used to be best friends with Bonnie Bennet, Elena Gilbert. They are the bennet witch and doppelgänger respectively. She was Miss Mystic Falls as well. However, she was turned into a vampire by Katherine in order to send a message to the Salvatore brothers. Well, the leader one was about to kill her when I rescued her. Anyways, she's a chirpy girl and I have no idea from where she gets her energy. She is a type A control freak. She also won Miss America last year. She is pursuing Journalism from Columbia University. Currently, she is in L.A. She won the Best student Journalist competition there. By the way she is coming back day after tomorrow, you can see for yourself. But let me warn you, she's going to play a million questions with you, so don't decapitate her" said Bella.

"Nonsense, she sounds like a lovely girl and we're very much looking forward to meet her" said Elijah, while Klaus just laughed.

"We'll see about that. Now, let's leave because I've had a long day and I would love to sleep" said Bella getting up.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20

Morning, Bella's house

"I'm coming" groaned Bella. It was around noon, when Klaus came knocking while Bella was stilling sleeping.

A nervous Klaus was standing outside. On seeing Bella he asked, "Its past noon and you were still asleep?"

"You wake me up and then you mock me. Need I remind you, you need my place to hide?" said Bella, clearly annoyed.

"My sincere apologies. Why don't you dress up while I'll cook breakfast/lunch" said Klaus, charmingly. Bella nodded and sped off.

When she came back, Klaus had already laid out the table.

"So, your siblings are awake?" asked Bella.

"Yes, and Elijah is explaining everything and trying to get them to calm the hell down" said Klaus.

"You're nervous" said Bella and then used her magic to calm him.

"Thank you, though I feel oddly calm" said Bella.

"Relax, you'll all be fine. And after seeing Mikael and Esther's bodies, they'll thank you" said Bella.

"I can clearly see, my talk or my magic is helping, you may not be nervous but you need something to get your mind off" said Bella, "so why don't you paint a portrait of my sister. She's going to love it and it can be her welcome back gift".

"Of course, get me her picture, I'll do that" said Klaus.

"Here" said Bella.

"Wow! She is extremely beautiful" said Klaus.

"Thank you" said Bella.

"Now start painting, I'm getting my laptop, we'll both work" said Bella.

After some time, Klaus' phone rang, it was Elijah, "Brother, you may come now",

 **Meanwhile at Mikaelson House,**

"I don't understand Elijah, why are you siding with Nik, just back off, I'm going to beat the shit out of him" shouted Rebekah.

"As if you can really do that, Sister" said Kol which earned him a slap from Rebekah.

"ENOUGH" shouted Elijah, "you need to listen" said Elijah.

Then he explained everything and showed Mikael's and Esther's coffins, while Bella had unlocked Mikael's coffin so that Kol, Rebekah and Finn could see for themselves, Klaus ruled out the possibility of opening up Esther's coffin. Then, he went onto explaining about Bella and Caroline and every other thing. While Kol and Rebekah calmed down and accepted their brother's actions, Finn threw a tantrum. He refused to live with monster and left.

Elijah then called up Klaus and said, "Brother, you may come now".

Soon Klaus was there, apologising.

"Well, you're forgiven" said Rebekah and hugged him.

"No hug for me Kol" asked Klaus, offering him the diamond he had taken from him in 1914.

On seeing the diamond, Kol jumped on Klaus and clung to him.

"I know Kol what you plan to do with it, it's well within your rights and given the past, if you still feel you can make a dagger that can put me down as well, but I hope it never comes to it. I give you my word, I'll never dagger either of you again. And please keep the daggers as assurance" said Klaus.

"Are you quite alright, Nik? Have you been going to the church or" said Kol, staring at Niklaus along with Rebekah, in a state of shock.

"Why don't you both just bathe, you both stink" shot Klaus.

"Thanks to you" shot back Rebekah.

"Alright, children. Enough. We'll continue the reunion. But first, you both, Kol and Rebekah, go bathe and change your clothes and Niklaus, we need to talk about Finn" interrupted Elijah.

"What about him?" asked Klaus, while Rebekah left to change.

"He's angry at you for killing mother and he's left. He was very clear that he is no longer a Mikaelson" said Elijah.

"Good riddance" muttered Klaus.

"That's what I said" said Kol from behind, chuckling.

"Where the hell is Bella? She was right behind me" said Klaus.

"Your new super powerful friend?" asked Kol.

"Yes, and Kol, if you love yourself, don't mess with her" said Klaus, on hearing Bella's footsteps he said "here, you are, I was wondering where you'd vanished to".

"What's this smell?" asked Bella.

"My dirty, rotten siblings" said Klaus while laughing.

"Shut up Nik!" yelled Rebekah from upstairs while Bella said "Don't be a dick" at the same time. Meanwhile Kol was staring at Bella with an open mouth.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'm quite sure Elijah has told you all about me" said Bella.

"Yes, he has. It's lovely to meet you, darling. You are a sight for sore eyes, my lady" said Kol, charmingly, darting forward towards Bella, but before he could reach Bella, Elijah interrupted, "Kol why don't you go upstairs and bathe. Your odour is affecting us, so I repeat, go upstairs and bathe while I'll go and fetch an air freshener".

All this caused Klaus to laugh while Elijah and Kol glared at him.

"Okay! What am I missing" said Bella as Kol left.

"Nothing" said Elijah quickly while Klaus said "Something, maybe".

Bella gave them both a look while she got rid of the smell using her magic. Meanwhile, Rebekah came downstairs complaining about ill-fitting clothes and demanding for someone to take her shopping.

"Allow me to fix that" said Bella and so with a flick of her fingers she changed Rebekah's clothes from over- sized shirt and skirt to jeans and top.

On noticing the change, Rebekah looked at Bella and said gratefully, "thank you so much. You're really nice. And you're so nice and powerful, how come you're friends with this asshole", she continued pointing towards Klaus.

"Shit happens" said Bella which caused Elijah and Rebekah to laugh.

"Ouch! My sister insults me and my friend mocks me. Seems like humanity is lost" said Klaus.

"I know you guys lived through the Shakespearean Era but can we please stop the theatrics?" said Bella.

"Thank you Bella" said Elijah.

"I need a drink" said Kol, coming downstairs.

"Help yourself" said Klaus.

"Alright, now what's the plan" asked Kol, grabbing a drink.

"You guys carry on, I'm going to office. Caroline is coming back tomorrow so no way in hell, will she let me work tomorrow" said Bella.

As she was leaving, Rebekah cornered her and asked, "Bella, if you don't mind, would you please accompany me to shopping tomorrow?"

"I have a better idea. Let Caroline come back, we can all go together, just us girls. And don't worry, you'll love Caroline, she's also blonde and I mean that in a good sense, she just as beautiful and curious like you and stuck at 17. She just has a million questions and a hell lot of energy. Trust me, you'll get tired but she won't. She'll get you a wardrobe to last you an entire year" said Bella.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her" said Rebekah. Then, she hugged Bella and added "Thank you so much and I hope you didn't mind me hugging you".

"Nonsense" said Bella.

"I hope we can be friends. I'm really good at detecting lies and you seem truthful and nice" said Rebekah.

"I'm glad I passed the test. And as far as friendship goes, I believe, we'll be best friends, Sisters even" said Bella and bid the smiling blonde adieu.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Caroline on spotting Bella as soon as she descended from the flight.

After hugging Bella, she asked, "they let you get your car here?"

"Perks of being extremely rich" said Bella.

"I missed you so much. The trip was amazing. I interacted with the top Hollywood stars. The competition was amazing, I kicked ass and you know-" started Caroline.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure everything was perfect, but let me look at you at least" interrupted Bella.

"Okay, now can I continue?" asked Caroline.

"Sure, and I have taken off from work and we're going to have lunch at your favourite restaurant and then leave for home" said Bella.

Throughout the ride and lunch, Caroline filled in Bella with every single detail.

"Okay, Care. Listen, while you were away, I made friends with the Mikaelson family" said Bella while filling in Caroline with everything that had happened while she was in L.A.

"Woooooo, that's awesome! So when do I get to meet the guy who begat my sire line, I know I'm no longer linked but still. And just imagine, the stuff I can ask them" said Caroline.

"Not the reaction I had expected. Anyways, give them some time to adjust and try not to bug, after all, they are a violent bunch, not that I'm scared but there's no harm in making a nice impression" said Bella.

"Sure" said Caroline.

"By the way, we are going shopping today and Rebekah is accompanying us. I hope you're not too tired." said Bella.

"I'm never too tired for shopping" said Caroline, sounding super-excited.

As soon as Bella parked the car in the garage, Caroline dragged her luggage and shouted HOME SWEET HOME at the top of her voice, which caused Bella to laugh.

It took Caroline two hours to settle back in. On seeing the painting, the one, Bella had Klaus paint for her, Caroline hugged Bella for 20 minutes before calming down. After which they decide to have coffee. While Bella started with the coffee, there was a knock on the door.

"Caroline, Rebekah's there. Open the door" said Bella.

"Got it" said Caroline, opening the door.

As she opened the door she was met she was met by a nervous Rebekah.

"Hi! Is Bella? I'm Rebekah. I was supposed to. I hope I'm not intruding" stuttered Rebekah.

"Relax! You must be Rebekah. Please come in. I'm Caroline, Bella's sister. I know about you. Please come in and join us for coffee" said Caroline, ushering Rebekah in.

"Oh! Hi Caroline. Bella told me all about you. It's really nice to meet you" said Rebekah.

On sensing Rebekah's awkwardness, she hugged her.

"Nice to meet you too, Rebekah. And yes, the shopping plan is so on. We are gonna have a blast. We'll buy the most amazing dresses to go with that beautiful face of yours" said Caroline.

"Let the girl breathe, Caroline. I know she is older than us and has seen almost everything. But you're totally new and exclusive. Give her time" said Bella.

"I know I'm amazing" said Caroline, and Rebekah finally cracked a smile.

While the girls had coffee, they chatted and laughed and Rebekah felt happy, that she finally had friends who were not fake and liked her for who she was.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 22

As they were leaving for shopping, they were met by Kol.

"Hello, my lovely ladies. I heard about some shopping plans. May I come along please?" asked Kol, charmingly.

"Go away, Kol" said Rebekah.

"Ah! Where are my manners" said Kol as he walked towards Caroline, kissed the back of her hand. "You must be Caroline. I'm Kol Mikaelson, the handsome Original" said Kol.  
"You're cute, for a boy" said Caroline, which caused Bella and Rebekah to laugh.

"And Bella, as lovely as ever. Now what about shopping" asked Kol?

"You can come along, Kol" said Bella.

"Thank you" smiled Kol, cheekily.

"No mischief, no feeding and no violence" said Bella, firmly.

"I'm quite controlled Bella, contrary to all evidence" said Kol.

As they were driving to the mall, Caroline started with her trivia, though neither of the Mikaelsons minded, in fact they loved the attention.

"Alright, first things first. You both need iphones, ipads, macbooks and ipods. Then we'll check out clothes, followed by footwear, then accessories, make up. We grab dinner and leave for home" said Caroline.

"Yes ma'am" said the rest.

After 6 hours of shopping, numerous carry bags and spending thousands of dollars they decided to grab dinner.

"So what are you both planning? You know, now you don't have to run, family issues are in order" asked Caroline.

After staring at each other, Kol and Rebekah said, "Normality"

"How about school?" asked Caroline

"What" the Mikaelson siblings said together.

"Clearly, you two have never been to school. If you are looking for something normal for now, school's the best. You are high school age. Get an education, go to college, carve a niche for yourself. Trust me, you'll be busy, if you work hard, you can be successful and famous. After all, there's more to life than the supernatural stuff. Give it a shot" said Caroline.

"Okay" said Kol and Rebekah.

"That was quick" said Bella.

"I'll be busy, the city will be safe" said Kol.

"And I get to lead a normal life, well, as normal as it gets" said Rebekah.

"Alright, it's late for now, but I'll make some calls tomorrow to get you admitted. Caroline can accompany you to school and help you settle in" said Bella.

"Sounds like a plan" said Caroline.

While they were driving back home, Caroline explained them what all they can do in high school, she informed them about the dos and don'ts. The Mikaelson siblings seemed reasonably excited when they exited the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! I know I haven't posted for a long time. I hpe you haven't forgotten me.

Read! Enjoy! Review!

 **CHAPTER 23**

Bella and Caroline were leaving when suddenly Klaus called out, "Hey! I'm sure you can at least stop by and say hello".

"Whose the hottie?" whispered Caroline.

"Klaus Mikaelson" said Bella

"Damn! Did they clinically manufacture genes" said Caroline.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to Elijah and Klaus" said Bella.

"I would love to meet Elijah" said Caroline with a grin.

"Excuse me" said Bella.

"Don't think I didn't notice the smile" replied Caroline.

"Hello! You're whispering and surprisingly I can't hear, I'm guessing it's some magic trick of yours, so are you coming?" said Klaus.

"Yup" said Bella, as both the girls got out of the car and started walking towards the Mikaelson home.

"And you must be the lovely Caroline" said Klaus, kissing Caroline's hand and making her blush.

"Yes, and thank you. The portrait was simply beautiful" said Caroline.

"Well, it showed the truth, I mean if the muse is so beautiful, so why won't the portrait be" said Klaus.

"If you're done playing footsie, can we go inside" said Bella.

"And pour us something good from your vintage collection" said Bella and to Caroline she said, "One day, I'm going to steal his liquor collection".

"You do realise I can hear you" said Klaus.

"You do realise, I don't care" said Bella.

"Care-Elijah, Elijah-Caroline" said Bella introducing them to each other.

"Greetings Bella" said Elijah to Bella before turning to Caroline, "Good Evening, Miss" said Elijah, kissing Caroline's hand.

"The honourable Original, Bella's book of legends speaks the truth. Indeed a pleasure to meet you Elijah" said Caroline.

"Bella, I just heard my siblings talking about schools and choosing from some list, care to throw some light" said Klaus, annoyed.

"Oh! That was my idea. They wanted to do something normal, human but still have fun. So I suggested that they should try going to school. No harm in getting a decent education. After all, if you want good memories, you need to make them, now. And then, perhaps try to carve a niche for themselves in the fields of their choosing" said Caroline.

At the end of Caroline's monologue, Klaus and Elijah looked at each other dumb founded and then at Bella and then at Caroline.

"Don't look at me. It was all Caroline. And personally, I think Care's right. The world has moved on from witch craft etc. I know it's a part of our life, but there's more to life than petty wars and sorcery. We need to embrace what we are and utilise that to become famous, make history and above all, to live and not merely exist" said Bella.

"I second your opinions" said Elijah.

"I have no idea what to say" said Klaus.

"Great, now where are the drinks" asked Bella.

"So, Caroline, do tell us about yourself" said Elijah, while Klaus handed out the drinks.

"Well, Bella's told you almost everything. What exactly would you like to know?" asked Caroline.

"How is vampirism suiting you" intervened Klaus.

"Oh! It's fantastic. People will say stuff, you know, you're monster and all, for example those in Mystic Falls, who are quick to judge you, but I think otherwise. Nobody is saying you have to tear people all the time. I mean, humans don't eat all the time, so, we don't need to hunt all the time too. I think, vampirism is like evolution, just a different food source. We can use our immortality and speed etc. to accomplish things, faster and better" said Caroline.

"That is refreshing" said Elijah, looking at Caroline and then at his brother, who like him looked impressed.

"We've decided which school we want to attend" said Kol and Rebekah, entering the living room.

"Great! I have three days off from work and college. We'll work on enrolment, deal with your tech problem, make fb, insta and snapchat accounts" said Caroline cheerfully.

"What's all that" said Rebekah, confused.

"One thing at a time, hon" said Caroline, turning towards Elijah, she said, "And, what else would you like to know"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Bella.

"Why wouldn't I" questioned back Caroline.

"Let's see, you're allowing the other party to question you rather than bombarding them with questions and above all, you're letting others talk" said Bella.

"Shut up" said Caroline.

"Anyways, it's late. We'll be on our way" said Bella.

"Good Night. It was a pleasure meeting you Caroline" said Klaus while Elijah repeated the gesture with Bella.

After the two girls left, Kol and Rebekah started talking loudly, "I think our brothers are smitten" said Kol.

"I swear, they have been swept of their feet" said Rebekah.

"Excuse me" said Klaus and Elijah together.

"We are not blind you know" said Kol.

"Klaus you just couldn't stop staring at Caroline and Elijah you were watching Bella with those lovey-dovey eyes" said Rebekah.

"You may not be blind but you are delusional" said Klaus.

"Please" said Rebekah.

"Anyways, we like them both. So go ahead. Give it a shot" said Kol.

"I can't agree more" said Rebekah.

"Off to bed, both of you" said Elijah.

"Yes, Dad" said Kol and Rebekah causing Elijah to throw glasses at their heads.

As they left, Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and said good night and left for their rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 24

 **At Bella's place,**

"What's going on with you and Elijah" asked Caroline.

"Come again" said Bella.

"He couldn't stop staring at you" said Caroline.

"Nothing is going on" said Bella.

"Yet" said Caroline.

"Listen, I like him. And I checked, he is my soul mate. But I'm not going to force him to fall in love with me etc. If it has to happen, it will happen. And just because he is my mate doesn't mean I'll be in a relationship with him. I am not going to let the supposed legends to make my decisions' for me" said Bella.

"Wow, he's your mate. But I agree with you. You shouldn't be with him just because some legends say so. It needs to be natural and not forced." said Caroline

"It's not just that. Numerous women have been a part of his life, Aya, Celeste etc. I've told you about them and then doppelgängers, and he has always chosen his family above them and left those girls broken, despite their devotion. Well, the Petrova's deserved it, they were nothing but whores. I don't want him to leave his family for me, but if I am with him, then I want him to consider me his family. His vow of Always and Forever should be applicable to me too." Said Bella.

"Okay, enough Philosophy and Psychology. Night" said Caroline.

"Nightie Night" said Bella.

The next day, Kol and Rebekah joined Caroline and Bella for breakfast and High School Training.

"You're not going to work Bella?" asked Caroline, "you didn't even wake me up for training today. You okay?"

"We can take a day or two off" said Bella.

"What training?" asked Kol

"We go for a run and then, I train her, you know vampire ninja sorts" said Bella.

"And, Darling, you didn't invite me?" asked Kol, feigning hurt.

"Drama runs in this family. Join us as long as you don't annoy us" said Bella

"Alright, as I explained high school is a battleground. The kids may seem nice but they are mean. Rebekah, I think you'll enjoy cheerleading and as you desire to be Queen Bee, you would want to be Head Cheerleader. And since I got into Columbia not only with good grades and portfolio but also on a Cheerleading Scholarship, I can train you" said Caroline.

"Oh! That's lovely. Thank you so much" said Rebekah.

"You don't need to be unnecessarily mean, but you need to be cunning too. High school is a pain in the ass. Use your words and not your fists. You too Kol" said Bella.

"Alright, Darling, your wish is my command" said Kol, which caused Bella to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, Kol you can join a sport, maybe Football etc. but you will not use compulsion to head the team or show off your vampire skills. You need to fit in. No feeding and no turning anybody. Don't interrupt. Secondly, you have studied every kind of witchcraft known, not only that you've always been interested in the progress the world makes, so I think if you study, you can graduate as the Valedictorian. Any questions?" said Bella.

"What's fb and all that you mentioned yesterday?" asked Rebekah.

"Caroline will handle that. I think I'll leave for work. I don't want to deal with all that. I'll make the calls etc. and get your admissions finalised. Good Day" said Bella.

"Hey! You can't leave me to deal with this stuff" said Caroline,

"I can and I am" said Bella before teleporting herself to work, in order to escape a determined Caroline.

"Okay! Let's get you acquainted with tech world" sighed Caroline.

After eight hours of delving into technology, the three vampires, were lying on the sofas, tired.

"Kol, go to the kitchen, there's a tap in the corner, open it, pour blood in three glasses and a jug and get them. I'll order Pizzas" said Caroline.

As Kol got the blood, Caroline placed the order and then, the three toasted to new life. They continued to chit- chat and exchange stories, soon their pizzas arrived and they carried on.

As the Mikaelson siblings were leaving, Bella arrived.

"Everything's done, just go with Caroline register yourself and Cheers, Good Night. And Kol, if you're still interested in training join us at 4 a.m." said Bella.

"Of course, darling" said Kol.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 25

"Okay, Kol you signed up for it, so, we run for an hour, as fast as possible. Then, we practise fighting. Since, you're here today, Caroline and you will practise first" said Bella.

"Lovely" said Kol.

After running for an hour, they came back to Bella's house.

"Don't you think, we'll break the house, though I can think of better ways to break it" said Kol, which caused Bella and Caroline to roll their eyes.

"We'll be practising in the basement" said Caroline.

As they entered the basement, Kol said "Now what exactly?"

"Nothing new, throw a punch at her, get acquainted to each other's fighting style" said Bella.

"Come on, sissy, throw a punch" said an excited Kol to Caroline.

The next moment Kol found himself on the floor. "Woahh, are you sure you're new born. Because that was neither the strength and speed nor the style of newbie " said a startled Kol.

"Having an awesome sister has its perks. My strength is almost equivalent to yours and I'm trained and well fed" said Caroline.

"Nice" said Kol and attacked.

After an hour of punching and kicking etc. the duo broke apart. Kol was the first one to speak, "this is awesome. I'm going to join you both daily and I actually look forward to learning from you Bella."

"I'm Honoured" joked Bella before adding "Go home, clean up and join us for breakfast, in fact extend the invite to your family. If Nik comes, ask him to get breakfast, we're supplying place and coffee".

"Okay" said Kol before leaving.

"Let's clean up then" said Bella and the two sisters left.

"Really Bella, get food then you're invited for breakfast" said Klaus as he laid the table.

"I'm offering a venue" replied Bella with a wink.

"Kol looked extremely happy when he came back" said Elijah, glint of jealousy clearly visible.

"Good for the kid" said Bella.

"He's a thousand years old and reckless and out of control" said Elijah.

"But he's a kid at heart, something you've clearly failed to acknowledge. And speaking of Kol, I feel, you've always been focussed on Rebekah and Klaus and clearly, Kol's never been a part of you Always and Forever, you've always used him. So leave the kid alone" said Bella.

"Okay, time out" said Caroline.

"No, please continue, I want to hear too" said Elijah.

"Fine. You are a hypocrite. You speak of family this and family that, but you stand by your family at your convenience. You choose Klaus and then Rebekah. You don't give a shit about Kol. He can die for all you care. You just use him. Next, you fall in love, forget about your family, then one day, threat of Mikael returns, you abandon the girls, well, mostly they die because they got involved with you or simply abandon them and run away and I'm not talking about Tatia or Katherine, they were bitches. Oh oh, by the way, you got involved with them despite you knew Klaus liked Tatia. You say you care about the innocents, but you slaughter people as per your will, so how exactly are you honourable. You know what, it is just a façade, an illusion you've created" said Bella.

"That's not true. I care about Kol. I try to be better man and yes, I've left women I claimed to have loved, but the truth is I've fallen for pretty faces too fast. I was a fool. I used to only realise that they were using me only when it was too late. No woman has ever loved me except for me sister and my mother, yes, Esther did love us once upon a time. But I make no excuse for slaughtering even innocents, to protect my family" said Elijah.

"Cool" said Bella.

"Excuse me" said Elijah, startled.

"I said cool. I know I kind of bugged you, but I just wanted to know the truth. Anyways, acceptance is the first step. But a piece of advice, I know it's not your job to carry the burden of your family, but since you act as the patriarch, pay attention to Kol too. All his naughtiness, they are just ways to seek your attention. He wants you lot to care for him" said Bella.

"Bella's right. We may have loved Kol, but we have never exactly cared about him" said Rebekah, as Klaus nodded in approval.

"Thank you Bella. For not sugar-coating and cutting through it. It's time we do right by him" said Klaus.

"What's going on" asked Kol, entering Bella's House and staring at everyone.

"Nothing. Now get over with breakfast. You and Bekah start school today" said Caroline.

"Okay" said Kol and took a place at the table.

As they finished breakfast, Bella left for work, while Caroline helped Kol and Rebekah gear up for their first day.

 **At the School,**

"Alright, remember everything I've told you. Collect your timetables and follow them, go for cheerleading and basketball try outs respectively. Don't feed, kill or turn. And have a great day and when you come back share the details. Now I'm off to college too" said Caroline cheerfully.

"Bye and thank you" said Kol and Rebekah, hugging Caroline.


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO! I know i have been no where near regular. Hope you haven't forgotten all about my story. So please, Read, Review and Enjoy.**

 **ALso, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Please don't post any negative reviews. I cannot expect everyone to like my story, so in that case please move on to the next fanfic and don't drop a negative review, they do dishearten me. Luckily, just one bad review till date. Touch Wood.**

CHAPTER 26

 **At Bella's office, during Lunch**

"A 60 floor office building, in the centre of Manhattan, Bella must be really good at her job" said Elijah.

"Indeed, but that's not why we are here. We are here to talk to her. She did raise some fine issues at breakfast today, and above all, I don't want to jeopardise my friendship with her for you. And before you say Family above all, she and Caroline are both a part of our coveted 'Always and Forever'. Also, since we are getting all our affairs in order, I think we should then settle everything" said Klaus.

As they reached Bella's floor, they were met by Bella herself at the elevator.

"Greetings" said a surprised Bella.

"Can we speak with you" said Klaus.

"Of course, it's the lunch hour and I was thinking about grabbing lunch" said Bella.

Soon they reached an exquisite dining place.

"Spill" said Bella after placing the order.

"You raised some points at breakfast. Just wanted to discuss them. And I wanted to say, that Caroline and you are a part of my family, blood or not. We are bound by friendship, loyalty and trust" said Klaus.

"Thank you, Nik! I appreciate it" said Bella.

"I want to do right by Kol, but at the same time I have some pressing concerns about my brother here. He opened up to me after the breakfast and mentioned something about A Red Door and his violence" said Klaus.

"Bella, I'm no stranger to violence. But you said that I've created a façade or an illusion, I want to get rid of it. My most violent acts remain hidden, even from me, as I have convinced myself, I do things out of love for my family and out of necessity" said Elijah.

"Listen, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody does things, it's just that, most people just die before the record gets too damning. I'm no psychiatrist, however, I know a psychiatrist who can deal with your issues, including the supernatural stuff, but still keep shut about all your secrets and never misuse them. My magic assures that. I suggest you all take individual meetings, regularly and maybe a few family meetings. It will help you open up about stuff" said Bella.

"We can give it a shot" said Klaus.

"Okay, bye. Now I need to get back to work. And the therapist will give you both a call and ask Rebekah and Kol too" said Bella.

Afternoon (Mikaelson home)

Kol and Rebekah entered, chatting.

"Hello! How was your day" asked Elijah while the two kept on talking amongst themselves.

"I'm talking to you children" said Elijah.

"Oh! Elijah, high school is amazing. It's just day 1 and I'm already loving the competition" said Kol.

"And I'm loving the attention. I can't wait for Caroline to come back" added Rebekah.

"Thank heavens, you both have something good to do. It makes it easier for me to keep an eye on you both. Now, clean up and join us for tea" said Klaus.

Once they were done with tea, Klaus said, "Since you're looking for normality, I thought why not give it a shot. So, now you'll be doing two house chores each. Next, grounding and curfews are applicable. 10 p.m. during weekdays and 12am on weekends."

"You're not being serious?" said Rebekah.

"You're the one who has always desired a normal life. This is how normal life is" said Elijah.

"I'd like that. Come on Bex. It's a chance to grow up again" said Kol.

"Alright" said Rebekah.

"Also, Bella suggested some therapy to deal with our demons and may be to heal our family. She has assured us that all our secrets will be protected. We have already met the psychiatrist. Klaus and I have already signed up for it" said Elijah.

"Done" said Kol and Rebekah.

"You know, I'm liking this change. Now I'm off to complete my homework and then we'll prepare dinner. Bella and Caroline will join us and then we'll plan about when, where and how to break your curse Nik" said Kol.

"Of course and thank you Kol" said Klaus.

It was around 8.00 when Caroline entered the Mikaelson home and greeted everyone as if she had not seen them in months.

"Bella was right. You have way too much energy" said Rebekah.

"Hush. Now tell me about your day" asked Caroline.

"Oh! I killed it at the trials. I made it to the Cheerleading team. The most popular girls want to be friends with me, also, they are mad after Kol which I'll be using to my advantage. So many guys asked me out. It was just like you said. Thank you for the tips and training" said Rebekah cheerfully.

"What about you Kol" said Caroline.

"Darling, I'm the best as you know. I made it to the team and they're already saying that we'll win and that I'm awesome, as if I don't know that. The geeks are in for a shock as they didn't expect me to be good at studies but once again every teacher is impressed. And the girls are simply drooling at the sight of me" said Kol.

"Does humility mean something to you" said Caroline while rolling her eyes.

"Alright, it's work in progress" said Kol.

"Anyways, I'm starving. Is dinner ready?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, but shouldn't we wait for Bella?" said Klaus

"Have you met her? She's a workaholic, worse than me. She's not coming back before 11 or 12" said Caroline.

"Let's not tarry" said Klaus.

As they ate dinner, Klaus asked Caroline, "You're from Mystic Falls right?"

"Yes, why" retorted Caroline.

"Easy love, why the sudden hostility" said Klaus.

"Nothing" said Caroline.

"Okay, I'm sure Bella told you about the curse my beloved mother had placed on me" said Klaus.

"Okay, you want doppelgänger, werewolf and vampire. You want to end it where it started. Bella can do the spell and I am more than willing to hunt anyone, kill anyone in Mystic falls as per your need, consider it a thank you for the portrait" said Caroline.

"What happened to you in Mystic falls" asked Rebekah.

"Nothing good" said Caroline and looking at Klaus she continued, "What else"

"Nothing for now. Let's all of get together and vote on what all we need to do. And once again thank you for your helping hand" said Klaus.

"Cool Thank you for the Dinner. Do join us for breakfast tomorrow. And Kol 4 a.m." said Caroline.

The next morning, at breakfast they discussed about Klaus' curse.

"Okay, Elena is going to a loser college near Mystic Falls to become a doctor, as if she could. Stefan like a puppy is following her around but since he cannot control himself around human blood, has joined some other course. Bonnie goes to the same loser college as Elena, while Damon sulks around in Mystic Falls and pays occasional visits to Elena and Stefan. Go Facebook" said Caroline.

"Thank you Caroline. Klaus let's wait for the holidays. Kol, Rebekah and Caroline will be free, Elena will be back in Mystic falls and then we can get cracking. Meanwhile, just send somebody to keep an eye on Elena the bitch and everything else. And when we're about to leave for Mystic Falls, one or two of can go and kidnap Katherine, that bitch knows it all" said Bella

"Cheers to our mutual hatred against doppelgängers girls and Kol" said Rebekah raising her juice glass.

"Cheers" said Bella, Caroline and Kol.

"Why do all of you hate them" asked Elijah.

"And I used to consider you our smart brother. Klaus had learnt his lesson thousand years ago. Kol is the smartest, he never fell for their charms, but you Elijah, remain a fool" said Rebekah.

"Bex, you are my favourite Mikaelson" said Kol.

"Enough, I believe the plan sounds reasonable and thank you once again" said Klaus.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! I'm really uncertain about the manner in which I've written this chapter. Please review the same. I'm open to suggestions. PM the same to me.

Thank you.

CHAPTER 27

As Bella and Caroline were retiring for the night, a thought was bothering both the girls, however the blonde one was determined to do something about the same, but she couldn't find enough time the rest of the month to accomplish the same.

So one Saturday morning, Caroline knocked the Mikaelson's door with a 'girl- on- mission' look on her face which did not go unnoticed by the eldest Mikaelson as he opened the door.

"Good Morning, Miss Forbes" said Elijah and continued, "why I am sensing that this not merely a courtesy calling?"

"Hi Elijah! And yes, you're right. I wanted to talk to you. Mind taking a walk with me" asked Caroline a little to sweetly causing Elijah to raise his eyebrows.

"Of course not. I am sure you have some pressing matter or you surely won't have bothered this early" said Elijah. "Let's attend to it" added Elijah.

On reaching a nearby park, Caroline asked Elijah, "So, Petrovas huh?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss" said Elijah.

"A month ago we were talking about the "allure of Petrovas" and how they are selfish and manipulative and you were the only one who didn't seem to agree" said Caroline.

"Caroline, is this why you came knocking at our door at 5 in the morning" said Elijah.

"Listen, Elijah, I know you're formal and stuff and I'm not sure you'd agree to talk about your feelings with me, but I've noticed the way you look at my sister. So, once again i ask, Petrovas?" asked Caroline.

"Ah, now I understand" said Elijah before continuing, "I wouldn't have answered your question and I'm sure you would understand why. But since your concern is for your sister, you have the right to know. A thousand years of secrecy and betrayal, we, Klaus and I, had lost our ability to love anyone other than our family, and more importantly, stopped wearing our hearts on our sleeves and over the millennia, stopped believing in love at all."

Caroline waited for him to continue.

"However, once I met Katerina, I started believing in love again, once again before returning to harsh reality. A fool I had remained and time once again showed me that. That night when I made the particular comment, what I meant was, why hate them when we can altogether ignore them. We, thanks to you and your sister are changing, we are finally happy, then, why tarnish it with memories which we left behind in our long march of time. Let me assure you, my dear Miss Forbes, I love your sister, something which I have not yet admitted to my siblings and which I have not yet fully acknowledged myself as well. However, I want her to know me and vice- versa, and the day she is ready for me, I'll be ready for her" said Elijah.

Unable to frame an adequate response, caroline nodded and motioned to return.

"One more thing, Miss Forbes. Please, do not repeat any of this to anyone." said Elijah pointedly.

"Of course" said Caroline, a tad bit cheerful.

As they were all having breakfast, Caroline asked, "who's in for the ballet tonight?"

Bella groaned and said, "Definitely not me!"

"You know Bell, you're a trained ballerina and hate the ballet. I'm never gonna understand that" said Caroline.

"Yeah, well! It was not a choice. I hate the ballet. You wanted to be trained in most of the dance forms, I was forced to train in one because of the founding family nonsense, so don't mind when I say that I hate the ballet" said Bella.

"Well! I for one am in" said Klaus.

"Oh! We know why you're in" said Kol in his usual naughty tone, causing Klaus to shoot him a glare.

"Which is why we're out" added Rebekah, with a Klaus- like smirk on her face.

"What do you mean" asked Caroline.

"Nothing! My baby siblings are just being their annoying selves" said Klaus in a low-pitched dangerous voice.

"Woooo! You've got the perfect voice to match your Big bad Hybrid attitude, I must say" said Caroline sounding impressed, which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"Anyways, since you want to talk codes, you're not invited. I hope you're bored to death at Bella's conference where she is the key note speaker" shot Caroline at the younger Mikaelson siblings, "And I'm sure Elijah would love to accompany you" added Caroline, rather sweetly.

"Yeah, well, are you done shouting commands for the day, so that I can finally have breakfast in peace" shot Bella.

"What's stopping you" shot back Caroline.

"What's the Founding Family nonsense that forced you, Bella, to take up something you don't particularly enjoy" asked Elijah before Bella could answer back.

"Well, the founding families include the Lockwoods, Montez', Forbes', Gilbert's, Fells and Salvatores. Caro here is related to two families. Anyways, they take their history way too seriously, organising Balls, Pageants i.e. Miss Mystic Falls which Caro won before becoming Miss America. They also organise historical parades etc. As there are a lot of dances, we're expected to be the best and not let our founders down, so we learn all the rubbish" explained Bella.

"But that's so nice. And Caroline, why didn't you go for modelling and stuff" asked rebekah.

"Naaa, Journalism is love" said Caroline.

"And coming back to the plans for tonight" interrupted Bella.

"Elijah and Bella go for the conference, Caroline and I will attend the ballet, and these two annoying souls can do as they please" concluded Klaus.

"Watch who you're calling annoying" shouted Rebekah, throwing a spoon at Klaus which he caught without even looking up.

"And the show begins" muttered Bella and Caroline.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! I'm reposting this chapter. Last time, a part of it was lost and hence, I've re-written the same.

CHAPTER 28

As Caroline entered Bella's room dressed up in a low cut, off- shoulder black below the knees designer dress with matching stilettos and minimal jewellery, she said on seeing Bella, "Woooo! Looks like someone wants to get some tonight".

Bella asked laughing, "And why do you say that?"

Caroline looked Bella up and down and said, "Yeah! Gucci heels, Dolce and Gabbana gown, Saint Laurent clutch and that Tiffany jewellery. I mean this look must have cost thousands of dollars."

"Hahahaha…. Okay! Firstly, I am the keynote speaker so I should look like one. Secondly, I've got a date on Monday and before you say it's not Elijah….. just like your date tomorrow is not with Nik. And by the way, your clothes and shoes cost just as much as mine, so are you planning on getting some?" said Bella.

"Okay, I'll say no more. But you know I like Nik. I mean he is damn sexy. And that stubble, it's never looked that hot on anyone before" said Caroline.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Bella.

" I don't know if he likes me and I don't want to take the first step. I'm too scared that he'll reject me. I'm never the first choice. Secondly, we're all getting on so well, I don't want to spoil it" said Caroline.

"Hey! Just forget that freaky Mystic Falls. You've turned a new you, flawless you. You were Miss America. You've not even graduated College and yet you have the prime time slot for news reading and reporting. You freelance for the Vogue too. You're beautiful and intelligent and smart. You're my light too. And I love you" said Bella with so much conviction that Caroline's eyes start watering.

"You're gonna spoil make up, my dearest beautiful sister" said Caroline before engulfing Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"Alright, now our plus ones are gonna be here soon. Let's go down and wait or better call them up" said Bella.

The words had not left her mouth that the doorbell rang and the girls raced downstairs.

As Caroline opened the door, she just saw Elijah standing and asked, "Where the hell is Klaus?" shot Caroline.

"Good Evening Miss Forbes! You look absolutely stunning and as for my brother, he's having a talk with our younger siblings" said Elijah.

" Yeah! Sorry! Hi and you look nice too! And by talking I think you mean beating and burying. I'm gonna call him up. He's either coming right now or I'm leaving. In the mean time, do come in. " said Caroline

But as Elijah stepped into the house, and his eyes fell upon Bella, his mouth fell open.

He could not believe that someone could look this beautiful. The gown was hugging Bella's body and accentuating it.

Caroline giggling brought Elijah to earth.

"Elijah to earth….. and close your mouth and pop in your eyes while you're at it. The honourable Elijah just lost his control" said Caroline, laughing madly.

"Very funny Caroline. I see my brother is still not here" shot Elijah, which shut Caroline up.

"Elijah, we need to leave" said Bella, hiding her smirk and Elijah, composing himself offered Bella his hand.

"Hope you guys have got protection" yelled Caroline as the Bella and Elijah were exiting.

They both turned red and yelled " Shut up" and "Caroline please" accordingly, as Caroline howled with laughter and proceeded to call Nik.

"I don't care what the hell you're doing, or what your siblings did or that you're the Original Hybrid and no one dares to speak like this. But I'm leaving in 5 mins if you don't come right now" yelled Caroline before disconnecting.


	30. AUTHORS's NOTE

AUTHORS's NOTE

Hi! I'll be updating soon, however, I wanted to enquire if you would be open to the idea of me introducing an Elder brother to Bella ie a real brother, he would be a reaper but instead of witch gene, he would have a werewolf gene.

Please PM me about the same.

I believe I should take this opportunity to thank all my readers for reading my fanfic, I know I haven't been exactly gracious about the same.

So THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	31. Chapter 30

Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews and support.

I am going to introduce Bella's real brother, he is going to be elder than Bella and I'm going to introduce him via flashback conversation and the rest when I actually introduce him. I wanted to introduce this character as he would be perfect for Rebekah and I don't find her pair with Marcel nice.

I hope you'll like it.

CHAPTER 29

At the Mikaelson home

As the elder Mikaelson brothers walked down in fancy black suits, they heard their baby siblings.

"Ah! Look Bex! Our brothers have finally manned up and are or I believe have asked our lovely neighbors out? Is it true?" said Kol wiggling his eyebrows while Rebekah laughed.

"Just shut up the pair of you. And I have been noticing that you aren't doing your chores or sticking to curfews" said Klaus in his usual annoyed tone.

"Oh! Common Nik! We just agreed to it in the spur of the moment. You didn't think we'd actually stick to it" answered Rebekah.

"Enough idle chit chat. Now who are we accompanying?" asked Kol.

"Definitely not me" answered the Elijah and klaus together.

"Noooooooo! Please don't leave me" shrieked Kol in a high pitched voice, causing Klaus to throw Kol in a wall.

"I'll take my leave from here" said Elijah before heading towards the door.

"Ah! Big Brother has gone, so Nik tell us are you proposing to Caroline today" asked Kol and return received a punch from Klaus causing Kol to growl.

"Hitting Kol won't stop or change anything, tell us Nik or should we talk to Caroline and tell her that you're a chicken and that she should be the man and ask you out" added Rebekah.

Klaus was about shout but before he could, his phone started ringing, cursing he took it out of his pocket, on seeing Caroline's name he started smiling causing the younger Mikaelsons' to laugh.

Before Klaus could greet Caroline, she shouted, "I don't care what the hell you're doing, or what your siblings did or that you're the Original Hybrid and no one dares to speak to you like this. But I'm leaving in 5 minutes if you don't come back right now" before disconnecting, at this point the younger Mikaelson's were howling with laughter.

With one quick angry glance at them, Klaus straightened his jacket and headed for the door.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 31

As they were driving to the Conference Venue, Elijah said, "You look breathtaking, even more than usual".

"Thank you so much, Elijah. I am so excited to speak on this particular topic tonight. You know, when I was in Wharton, Ivan and I, we wanted to do something radical in investment banking and we believed in creativity and innovation to redefine investment banking, which is what our algorithm is all about. This is the main reason we have been able to make it so big, so soon. All the aged investment Bankers, the ones whose seminars we used to attend, almost all of them had the same ideology, but we, we wanted change. Investment Banking is more than money, it's about the thrill."

"Well! I for one am looking forward to hear more on the subject" said Elijah.

"Oh! You just wait and watch" said Bella.

"And how's Ivan? I still can't believe that you managed to hide about him for a month. It's been two months since that, so when may we able to meet him?" enquired Elijah.

"He should be back by tomorrow or Care's gonna kill him. You know she leaves on Wednesday, right after Kol's birthday, for two months, for her Miss America tour, then she's going to come back for a week, take her finals and help with the curse and then leave again for the tour, and then, finally after a month after crowning the new Miss America, she'll be back with us. Annnnnddddd, buy a present for Kol, Care's planned his party. You know, just us family. Well, she has everything planned and also, you need to keep Kol away from our house on Monday. We'll have a cake cutting thingie at midnight, then entire day in Miami and night in Vegas" said Bella.

"Kol's birthday! We haven't celebrated it in a 1000 years. No wonder he is always angry at us, taunting us. You were right, we haven't treated Kol as family, we have used him as a tool and then disposed of him. I just don't know how to make it up to him or tell him how sorry I am" sighed Elijah.

"Hey! He loves all of you. All his acts, they are merely acts to garner you attention. He wants to be a part of your family, a part of your coveted Always and Forever. He sees you as a father figure, as you brought him up and not Mikael. In Nik, he sees an idol, a guide, a brother and friend and Rebekah, he just wants to protect his little sister" said Bella.

"How do you know all of this" asked Elijah, his voice shaking, the mighty Elijah Mikaelson, known for his apathy, showing emotions.

"Well! All our morning training sessions, sometimes they are party sessions, dancing or competition sessions or simply at times, soul- bearing sessions. After all, Kol considers us family and we have taken him as one of own" replied Bella.

"It's time we do right by him" said Elijah, determined.

As Bella and Elijah entered the venue, every eye turned to them and neither of them could help but smirk at each other. Soon after extending courtesy and at the same time not to divulge too many details about the Mikaelsons, the programme began and soon Bella was called to deliver her speech. Her enthusiasm about the topic was quite evident and Elijah, already mesmerised by her beauty was now taken by her intelligence and spent the remainder of the night raving about her so much so that Bella ended up blushing, the entire evening.

As Bella and Elijah were driving back home from the Conference post dinner and cocktails, when Elijah suddenly stopped at a lovely secluded park, Elijah said, "I have mentioned this but once again Bella, it was a remarkable speech, extremely illuminating. And it would be a sin to not to mention that how ravishing you look tonight".

"Elijah, this is at least, like the hundredth time you're saying this tonight. Why are we stopping here? What's going on?" asked Bella. In response, Elijah stepped out of the car and vamped to her side and opened the door, "please, accompany me for a walk and I'll answer your questions".

Sighing, Bella took his hand and together they walked to a beautiful spot in the park.

Halting, Elijah turned towards Bella and said, "Bella, you are truly remarkable, breathtakingly beautiful, loyal, kind, fierce, loving and extremely smart and intelligent. I know I am not a man I have convinced myself of, but I want to be better. I want to be better for you. You have helped me so much in these past three months, you have accepted my family and I, you have loved us as your own. All I want to say is that I have fallen for you and I want us to be more than friends. I can see us as being more than friends" said Elijah.

"Took you long enough, but Elijah I have a temper worse than Klaus. You haven't seen it yet as Ivan's not here to handle my mess. And if you want to do this with me, let me assure you, there's no turning back" said Bella.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Elijah.

Bella looked up at him to see him leaning down towards me his lips inches away from mine giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to but she couldn't back out. She was entirely too attracted to him and so she leaned in the rest of the way and once their lips touched it was literally like fireworks went off.

Pretty soon the kiss was full of passion and promise. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer to him. Eventually their tongues found each other and started doing their own little danced.

It was the best kiss Bella had ever shared. Edward had been weird, while the humans she had hooked up with later, couldn't match up to the passion she just felt. Elijah pulled away like it was the hardest thing that he's ever done in all his 1000 years on this Earth. He continued to place small pecks on her mouth and made his way down to her neck before stopping himself completely.

"As much as I would love to continue this Bella I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much of a gentleman and I respect and care about you to much to disrespect you in any kind of way." said Elijah.

"Just shut up! It was the best kiss ever! And don't get too cocky" added Bella seeing Elijah smirk.

Rather than going home they decided to go for a drive.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, the TVD series finale was extremely beautiful, especially Klaus' letter. Currently, I'm a huge Klaroline fan. Anyways, a very big thank you to autumnbaby23, NatalieLynn, .marie, RubyDragonJewel, 01Katie, traceybuie, SpIdErbite20, .7334 , huskielover94 , Beuty6 for your lovely reviews.

 **CHAPTER 31**

There was a knock on the door and Caroline whooshed to open it, and without looking, "Finally! You decided to show up" screeched Caroline before looking at Klaus and realising how well he cleaned up and how delicious and handsome he looked in the tuxedo, and halted her screeching and started ogling at him, As she looked up to meet his eyes, she realised he had been taking in her sight and was staring at her with his mouth open, quickly, she fixed up her expression before she was caught in the act of ogling him and snapping her fingers before his eyes. As Klaus came back to his senses, he shook his head and said, "Sorry, love. You were saying?"

"Seriously? You kept me waiting for god knows how long" said Caroline. Seeing her pouty face and scrunched nose, which Klaus found adorable, he started laughing, which annoyed Caroline to no end, despite how much she loved to hear Klaus laugh, she shouted, "It's not funny".

Klaus said, "Of course, love!"

To which Caroline said, "then stop laughing". Klaus stopped laughing, but it was clear from his expression that he was trying his level best to not to annoy her any further.

Huffing, Caroline walked past him, opening the door to her car, looking back she said, "Are you coming? And before you say anything, yes we are taking my car. I'm driving, because we've already lost a lot of time for which I need to make up for. And I expect answers."

"Well! As my lady commands" said Klaus before bowing and vamped to the car.

"Sweetheart, before you begin your interrogation, at least allow me to mention how ravishing you look" said Klaus.

"Okay, now you got me. Thank you. You clean up well too. Now, why were you late?" asked Caroline while exceeding the speed limit and driving like a maniac.

"Easy love! We'll make it on time. You needn't make an attempt to kill us" said Klaus.

"Relax! Old Man. Just enjoy the ride" smirked Caroline.

"I'm hurt sweetheart. Just a few days ago you admitted, that, what was it? Yes, 'hot and sexy'" smirked Klaus.

"Hey! We were talking as friends. You know I'm your best friend" said Caroline.

"Too much truth to ignore. You have helped me more than that stupid psychologist. You have quelled my rage, you have stayed my hand, you have healed so many wounds in three months which could not be healed even in the past thousand years. Thank you" said Klaus.

"Nik! You're welcome. And for the record that's what friends do. You're not the only one who was healed. You've helped me too. And please don't say stuff like that. It's like you're saying good bye" said Caroline.

"Never Love! I'm not letting you go" said Klaus.

"Good! Because I am sticking around, buddy" said Caroline.

After the show

"Well, Love, I have made dinner reservations. Would you like to have dinner with me, if it's not too much to ask for?" asked Klaus.

"No, I will not. I have a lot of problem. I refuse to accompany you to dinner" said Caroline before rolling her eyes as Klaus raised his eyebrows, she continued, "Stop asking this question. You know my answer, and as I'm your best friend, you have every right to drag me along, just the way I drag you along on my midnight chocolate waffles craving sprees, or frie craving sprees."

"Love, I'm a gentleman. I'd never force you, ever" said Klaus with equal humour and sincerity.

"Just tell me where, since I'm driving" said Caroline.

At the Restaurant

As they enjoyed their drinks and waited for their courses to arrive, Klaus shifted his chair right next to Caroline, and said, "Love, I want to say something, but before that I have a request, that please, I would respect your choice, but please no matter what you wouldn't let it affect our friendship."

"Okay, you're scaring me. What's going on? And yes, I wouldn't let anything make a dent on our friendship. I value it more than you think I do" said Caroline, "now, get on with it".

Inhaling, Klaus said, "When Bella showed me your photograph, I was intrigued, when I met you, you caught my eyes. I started fancying you. Your beauty, your light, your fresh take on life and your spirit attracted me to you. And after three months,, you're my best friend, to whom I have opened up. You reached behind my walls and convinced me that I still have a heart, Caroline, I would like to give you my heart. I know I'm a monster and I don't and I will never deserve you, but all I wanted to know was, are you willing to give me a chance?'

Caroline just looked at him, raising Klaus' anxiety. "Love?" asked Klaus.

"Are you crazy. You think you don't deserve me. You're a billion years old, extremely powerful, hottest of all and well, you're YOU. I'm a baby vampire who has gone from being a shallow, selfish, neurotic control freak human on crack to neurotic, control freak. Trust me you deserve better, someone perfect. I know I'm amazing and beautiful and intelligent and stuff. But I'm not enough, I'm never enough, and I don't think I'll be enough for you" said Caroline, looking down and her voice cracking.

"Love, look at me" said Klaus, putting his hand on her chin and making her look up, "You haven't exactly told me what those lunatics in Mystic Falls did to make you believe such things about yourself, but they will pay. Love, you are perfect, you're an angel. I have never met anyone as kind and forgiving as you. Your humanity is refreshing, as you said you're a baby vampire, yet, you are able to resist fresh blood, no matter what. Humanity is a notion which you embody completely and personify. Sweetheart, please, I care about you not only as a friend or family, but as something more. I know I can't be your first love, your first kiss or first date, but I intend to be your last", causing Caroline to grin and say, "Well, in that case Mr. Mikaelson as you're so sure, I'd love to give us a shot. But remember, I don't want some shot, I want eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Klaus before pressing his lips on hers. It was the best kiss of Caroline's life, it made her feel loved, valued. She felt a passion she had never felt before. Klaus, after a thousand years finally experienced something he had never felt before, they only stopped when the waiters entered with the food causing Klaus to growl and mutter, "may be I should make them my dinner", causing Caroline to laugh.

Next up:

Bella and Elijah drive

Klaus and Caroline's night

This means new revelations and surprises.


	34. Chapter 34

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi! I would like to say that my fanfic is inspired by many stories I have read and is exactly how I would like the amalgamation of the book and the T V to be.

I have been recently been accused of plagiarism, thus, I am issuing this, stating that I'm studying at one of the most prestigious law schools in the world, and hence, the last thing I would resort to is plagiarism.

I am attempting to write a fanfic, so please support me and do not post harsh comments (and certain comments which might or might not be slanderous.)

I hope all of you are enjoying the story. Please PM me as to what all would you like to read further.

Thanking in you in anticipation.

Regards

Schnrj

Fanfic writer


	35. Chapter 35

I would like thank you all for your support.

Read! Enjoy! Review!

 **CHAPTER 32**

As Bella and Elijah were enjoying their long drive, somewhere, Elijah said, "Isabella, let me assure that this is not our first date. I would like to take you to Rome next weekend for our first date, if that is okay with you, given our schedule."

"Woahhh! Are you serious? First date in Rome?" asked Bella, shocked.

"Absolutely! I would have taken you tomorrow, but your brother is coming back and Niklaus, if Caroline agrees to give him a chance plans to take Caroline to Paris, please do not mention the same to her. And since, Niklaus chose Paris and you happen to prefer Rome over Paris, seeing that due to your busy schedule you have never experienced that city except for your "party scenes" as you may have mentioned before., I thought it would be appropriate to seek your permission first" said Elijah.

"Okay! I'm about to go in Caroline mode. A) Did you guys decide to ask us out today? B) Klaus plans to take Caroline to Paris for the first date, the city which she has been saving to visit properly with her "epic love" and C) I'm going to Rome for a date? Wow! Care and I are lucky and she'll yes if Nik asks her, btw" said Bella.

"Yes, to all your questions. And I am lucky, that you chose me. I plan to fulfil every single dream and fantasy of yours, that you might have had in the past and that you may have in the future" said Elijah.

"Thank you so much" said Bella and leaning forward to kiss Elijah.

Just as their kiss ended, her phone rang, the caller ID read Ivan.

"Hello brother" said Bella, answering.

"Ah! Bella! I'm flying back, hope to see you in the morning. Don't tell Caro. She hates surprises and not knowing my return may irritate her and I'm banking on it" said Ivan.

"Cool! I'll pick you up or…." Asked Bella.

"Nah! I'll manage. I'm missing the American junkfood, so keep cheeseburgers and hamburgers and hotdogs and fries stocked. And I finally get to meet the Originals tomorrow. Especially these guys Elijah and Klaus, you both just don't shut up about them respectively" said Ivan.

"Okay bye" said Bella.

"Wait, you're with them or what…. Hey" said Ivan before Bella hung up and caught Elijah smirking.

"Not a word and stop smirking" said Bella.

"As my lady commands" said Elijah.

Changing the topic and to hide her embarrassment, Bella said, "Remember the day you guys found out about Ivan?"

"Yes" said Elijah:

Flashback

 _1 month ago_

" _Bella? Caroline? Who is this guy with you in almost all your foreign trip pictures?"asked Rebekah checking their Facebook accounts._

 _Bella and Caroline looked at each other and coming to an understanding Bella answered,_

" _Alright guys, there's something actually a lot of things we need to tell you. Please keep your cool. Last night, our ancestors i.e. the Death siblings themselves contacted us and allowed us to divulge our secrets. I have an elder, real brother Ivan who was lost at birth but was adopted by a family of werewolves. His first kill was when he was defending his parents at the age of 14. Later, he used the funds and at 18 we met in college at Wharton. He had taken a year off so we started college together. I was a witch by then and via visions I found him and a test confirmed the same. He is a reaper but as a female I got the witch gene, he being a guy, got the wolf gene. I know gender biased and stuff, but we guys a family. Our parents as in my dad Charlie and Caroline's parents were killed in a wolf and vampire attack. We were not allowed to say anything as Death themselves as forbidden to say anything. I hope you guys aren't mad. We don't want to lose you all"_

 _The Originals were all shocked, but it was Kol who said, "that is bloody awesome", which caused Rebekah to laugh._

 _But Caroline and Bella were looking at Klaus and Elijah._

 _After sometime Elijah said, "We understand the need to keep secrets, and of course, our reputation is such that it would have prevented you from divulging all your secrets. But we are happy that you trust us enough to open up and that Death themselves have bestowed the honour on us of getting to know you. And we look forward to meeting your brother."_

" _I would like to agree with our brother on this one. He is absolutely right. It is indeed an honour to know you Reapers. And we certainly look forward to meeting your brother. And Rebekah, the number of boys will increase again" said Klaus_

" _Bloody hell" said Rebekah and everyone laughed._

" _I have a question. Caroline, you come from the same blood line, you have no special powers, no offence" said Kol._

" _About that…. I am part witch, just like Bella, but since she is a Reaper she is stronger" said Caroline._

" _WHAT" said the Originals._

" _Yeah" said Caroline._

" _Damn girl! I didn't know you could keep secrets" said Kol._

" _I can" said Caroline and once again everybody laughed._

" _I need a drink. Too much information" said Klaus._

" _I agree" said everybody._

Laughing, Bella and Elijah carried on with their drive.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 33**

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Klaus before pressing his lips on hers. It was the best kiss of Caroline's life, it made her feel loved, valued. She felt a passion she had never felt before. Klaus, after a thousand years finally experienced something he had never felt before, they only stopped when the waiters entered with the food causing Klaus to growl and mutter, "may be I should make them my dinner", causing Caroline to laugh.

"This is not funny love" growled Klaus as the waiters apologised for the interruption and quickly placed the dishes and served them, while Caroline continued laughing.

As soon as they left, Caroline pulled Klaus by his head and kissed him.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, breathing heavily she said, as Klaus once tried to pull her into another kiss, "This was wow! As much as I'm loving this, you know my love for food triumphs" said Caroline cheekily.

"I'm sure I can change that" said Klaus.

"I think not" replied Caroline coyly.

"OH MY GOD! " exclaimed Caroline.

Worried Klaus jumped and started looking around for threats and said, " what is it love?"

"I totally forgot to tell you about Kol's birthday celebrations" said Caroline with wide eyes.

Sighing, Klaus said, "love, you had me really worried for a moment, and me being worried is not good for others health."

"Well, this is serious, it's Kol's first Birthday with us, anyways it's a celebration and it has to be perfect. Bella and I have already told Rebekah and Ivan, Bella will tell Elijah, and that just leaves you. So, get him a gift. Well, nothing would beat the gift that Bella and I are planning to give.. Anyway, you keep him away from our place as we'll be decorating it, after cutting cake we'll head to Vegas and then to Miami during the day, and then we'll be back and spend the day together or whatever as I leave the next day for two months for the Miss America tour."

"Come again, sweetheart. What is this plan of yours of leaving for two months?" asked Klaus.

"What? I'm Miss America, I have monthly tours but mine have been planned differently to allow me to manage work and college. I leave for two months, come back for a week when you all will be in Mystic Falls, I'll write my finals, then join you all in Mystic Falls to help break the curse, then I'll be on my way back to complete the tour, and then I'll see you in LA and you guys have to come as my reign as Miss America comes to an end there when I crown the new Miss America. I told everyone all this already, why are you so shocked?" asked Caroline.

"You most certainly didn't mention this to me" said Klaus, annoyed and a little scared. Sensing the same, Caroline got up and made way to Klaus and sat on his lap, a little shocked, yet, Klaus wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent of vanilla and strawberries and calmed down a little, "Talk me to Nik" said Caroline.

Klaus just breathed in and tightened his arms around Caroline.

"Nik, I know what's going inside that head of yours, but you need to say it out loud" said Caroline.

Just like a little boy, Klaus muttered in o voice, "I just got you. I am not ready to let go you right now, not ever."

Hugging him back Caroline said, "Nik before kissing you I said that I want an eternity with you, yes we'll take everything slowly and give time to everything, but baby I'm not going anywhere. I want this, us, you and I. And more importantly, if you think that after this kiss I'm going anywhere, you've lost your mind, you've spoiled for anybody and everybody."

Relaxing slightly, Klaus looked at Caroline and said,"Good", causing Caroline to chuckle and she further added, "Moreover we can always skype or talk on the phone and FaceTime. Also, I'll give you my schedule, you can visit me anytime, if you would like to", unsurely.

"Caroline, I told you, I don't want anybody else, don't be so unsure, I would love to spend every moment with you." Said Klaus.

"Then shut up, kiss me so that I can go back to my meal" said Caroline, "-" but Klaus cut off her by smashing his lips on hers, and after a long, passionate kiss as he moved to her neck, she pushed him away and went back to her seat, laughing as Klaus growled.

"You're going to have to make it up to me love" said Klaus.

"What" asked Caroline, innocently and as Klaus raised his eyebrows she added, "how about we skip dessert, and go hunt and feed from the vein? You know my type, the criminals, and we hunt them your style, scaring them etc?"

"Now you're talking love. But why don't you feed and compel from others?" Asked Klaus.

Tensing, Caroline replied, "I'll tell you, Someday, for sure."

Klaus didn't push her and said, "Very well then love, shall we go have dessert?"

"Yup" exclaimed Caroline.

"But before we go" Klaus pulled Caroline for another kiss.

"Okay, ask one of your minions to take my car back home and one dent or scratch Nik, I'll knock your head off" said Caroline.

"Ouch love! Is this how you to talk to your new boyfriend?" said Klaus.

"So is that what we are? Boyfriend and Girlfriend asked Caroline.

"That's the term used these days" said Klaus.

"Well then, my boyfriend won't care about the way I talk to him, so if he may just call one of his minions to transport my car, I have a proposition for him" said Caroline.

"Which is?" Asked Klaus.

"First one to reach that criminal type area, gets to choose the meal. 1-2-3 go" said Caroline and whooshed.

"That's unfair love" said Klaus and followed her simultaneously placing the call.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 34

BELLA AND ELIJAH

As soon as they stopped in front of Bella's house, Elijah vamped and opened Bella's car door before offering her his hand. Taking his hand, Bella stepped out of the car, and as they wished each other good night. They leaned in for a kiss, which suddenly changed from sweet to passionate to urgent, and they smashed into the wall, quickly opened the door and entered the house. Bella pushed Elijah on the sofa and they continued kissing each other overcome with passion and need, Bella pushed Elijah's jacket and opened his shirt, exploring his chest and straddling him while Elijah moved down to kissing her neck, only to be interrupted by the opening of the door and two figures vamping inside and kissing each other fervently. Bella turned on the lights forcing the two to look at her.

KLAUS AND CAROLINE

As they dropped the body of the criminal, who was stopped by Carolie from murdering a child, Caroline and Klaus were high with blood lust, and for the first the time, Caroline allowed Klaus to see her vampire face. He could see her fangs and blood dripping down her chin, her veins just below the eyes, but what caught his attention was her irises, silver and not the regular black while the rest was bloodshot. He moved and licked the blood from her chin, as Caroline moved his head up and captured his lips with hers. Klaus pushed Caroline in a wall and kissed her deeply, soon, they vamped across the city, speeding inside Bella and Caroline's mansion, while they continued to make out with Caroline pressed to a wall, only to stopped by the sudden turning of lights. Growling, they both turned around to find Bella with extremely messed up hair and Elijah, sitting on the sofa with his shirt open, they both looked at each other in shock and took in their appearances also, they also had ruffled and messed up hair while Klaus' shirt was torn and ripped, Caroline's dress was covered in brick colour from behind.

Quickly, Caroline started firing up, "When did you come back? Are you together? Were you guys about to - you know?"

"I could ask the same thing" said Bella.

In the meanwhile the brothers composed themselves, while Elijah, closing the buttons of his shirt said "Good Evening brother, I believe we're all due a chat."

"I believe we are brother" said Klaus smirking.

Klaus and Caroline sat next to each other facing Bella and Elijah who were sitting on the other without any gap between them.

"So, finally you guys are together, don't deny that and yes Nik and I are together, but my question is, who asked who ?" asked Caroline.

"Caroline, I am very much a gentleman, contrary to what you believe, and yes, I asked Isabella first" said Elijah.

"Care" asked Bella, while Klaus looked at Bella with raised eyebrows.

"Izzy! And Elijah! And Nik! Okay, so here it goes. I didn't in the past, because come on, that guy rips out hearts like its his national sport. While Nik is all huff and puff, Elijah beneath his cool and gentlemanly exterior is completely cunning and unpredictable. And we had a heart to heart some time ago, I trust him and like him" rambled caroline.

"Thank you for your approval, Miss Forbes. It means a lot" said Elijah, while Klaus and Bella burst out laughing.

"Okay shush. All of you, go to sleep" said Caroline while kissing Klaus and running upstairs.

Bella and Elijah kissed each other good bye, as Klaus waited outside and soon the brothers walked to their home only to be interrogated by their baby siblings.


	38. Chapter 38

Hi! I'm finally writing again! I really hope you haven't forgotten me!

Read! Enjoy! Review!

CHAPTER 35

A wolf whistle and a tinkling laugh welcomed the elder Mikaelson brothers in their house.

"Beks, our brothers have beat you to the walk of shame!" Said Kol, causing Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus to growl at him.

Though not bothering he added, "It's a shame the girls didn't let you stay the night. But as Caro says, 'sleepovers are earned'! But alas, our brothers have taken the plunge" causing Rebekah to laugh and Elijah and Klaus to sigh.

"Enough Kol!" Said Elijah.

"Perhaps if you're done gloating, can we all go to bed or should I put you in bed" said Klaus.

"I know, I know! I'm not exactly the person you'd like in bed right now. But no matter your emotions, I am straight and I am against incest" said Kol.

"Kol, Bed, now!" Said Elijah with such finality, that Kol left, though smirking.

"Good Night Brothers! Oh! I know all about your dreams" said Kol before vamping away.

"On a serious note! I am happy for you both." Said Rebekah, "though mind your appearances next time" added Rebekah while grinning.

"Thank you, sister" said Elijah while Klaus merely looked away.

"Yes, on a serious note" said Kol, appearing in front of Elijah and Klaus again.

"For your own sake Kol, not another word" snarled Klaus.

"Yes, another word. And mind both of you, I'm extremely serious. Not a joking little Mikaelson brother but the brother of those amazing girls next door is speaking to you. And listen to me carefully for both your sakes, those two girls are more of a family to me than all of you have ever been, you break their hearts or them, or hurt them in the slightest, you will be answerable to this brother of theirs. And believe me, I may not be a practicing witch, but apart from what those two will do to you, I will make your lives hell. I can still do black magic without actually using magic, thus, if you harm them, I will make you beg for death and not grant you that mercy. I hope I am clear?" Said Kol, with such severity that neither had either seen him exhibit such.

As Elijah and Klaus, nodded, Kol vamped away.

"Well, that was something" said Rebekah, while the brothers looked at each and contemplated upon Kol's words'.


End file.
